A Journey With You
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: May and Drew travel together. During their time, new feelings appear within both of them. [Sequel: Together Once Again] Rated T for later chapters. Read and Review Please!
1. A Journey's Beginning

**This is my first May/Drew fanfic, so take it easy on me. No flaming!**

**Anyway, the characters aged five years.**

* * *

"Hey, Beautifly!" May called out to her bug pokemon. She ran up the hill and panted when she finally saw Beautifly perching on a rock. "Beautifly, you sure are energetic today." 

"Beau!" Beautifly cried. She gave her trainer a small 'smile' and started ascending, sparkling dust emerging from her colorful colorful wings.

"Okay," May sighed. She happily called out, "Show me the Moonlight Veil!"

Beautifly twirled around while at the same time using silver wind. As soon as she was covered in a silver 'blanket' she quickly used Morning Sun and caused the 'blanket' to glow and look like the light of the full moon. The whole area was filled with sparkles and glitters as the Moonlight Veil slowly faded away.

"Great job, Beautifly!" May cheered. She smiled cutely and giggled at her pokemon's achievement. That technique took them three and a half weeks to master, but they finally did it.

"Beau-tifly!" Beautifly cheered back as she happily flew around in unpredictable patterns.

"Not bad, May," a voiced teased, "Of course, Masquerain and I can do better."

May turned around and gasped. "Drew!"

Drew smirked and approached her, with Masquerain flying ahead to greet Beautifly. "Hey."

Beautifly stopped her dancing and frowned as Masquerain kept blabbing on about how great he was. He just laughed when she finally snapped and started yelling at him uncontrollably.

"Long time no see," May laughed and held out her hand.

Drew didn't take it and huffed smugly. "Yeah. Two years."

May, disappointed and hurt, retreated her hand and placed both behind her back. "So where were you?" she asked softly. She decided to tease him as payback. "Let me guess. You were too afraid to face me off in the contests in Hoenn so you went off somewhere else." She smirked.

Drew closed his eyes and smirked back. "Very funny. But no. I just decided to train and participate in 'activities' somewhere else because you were always holding me back."

Not realizing that the last sentence was a joke, May gasped slightly. She then forced a weak smile and whispered, "Well then. I'm sorry if I held you back." Tears flowed down her cheeks as she turned around and ran the opposite of Drew. "I won't hold you back anymore!"

"Beau!" Beautifly squeaked and left Masquerain to follow May.

Drew just realized what happened and quickly shouted, "Wait, May! I-it was a joke! May!"

Too late. May was already too far from hearing distance.

"Mas-querain," Masquerain called out to Beautifly, but she ignored him.

Drew swallowed. His guilt started to come over him as he looked at his only true friend disappear from a distance.

* * *

May reached her home and ran up the stairs, into her room. Luckily, her parents were away and Max was still on his journey. She ran to her bed and fell into it, crying into her pillow. "Why would he say that?" she mumbled. She then turned to Beautifly and asked, "Is it true, Beautifly?" 

Beautifly landed on May's head and replied, "Beau" in a low tone, meaning "No."

May smiled a bit and wiped away her tears. "You're right. But if he meant it, he probably wouldn't have talked to me today." She looked at Beautifly and said, "It's good to know he's back." She stood up and left the house to go find Drew.

* * *

Drew was sitting on the rock Beautifly was on moments ago on the little hill. Masquerain perched on his shoulder, looking very gloomy. "I'm so stupid," Drew sighed. 

"Hey there," a soft voice greeted.

Drew turned around and saw May smiling at him. "Oh...hey."

Beautifly flew towards Masquerain and flew around him in circles. She then stopped and chirped, "Beau-tifly!"

Masquerain looked at the butterfly with a confused look but then answered, "Mas-querian."

"May," Drew started, standing up, "I just wanted to tell you...I'm sorry. It was just a joke." He looked at her in the eye, meaning that he meant what he said.

May knew what he was talking about and shrugged. "Nah," she laughed, "I knew that. I...was...just pretending to cry!" She winked at him. "I'm a good actress, huh?"

Drew was stunned. He just hurt her, yet she decided to play the 'amnesia' game. He decided to play along and smirked. "I hate to admit it, but you got me."

May looked down at the ground and smiled sadly. "I heard in town that there were contests in Kanto."

Drew looked at her, sensing a bit of disappointment in her voice. "Yeah...there are."

"Too bad I can't go," May blurted.

"Why not?"

"I have to take care of the gym," May replied, "Plus, I can't go all by myself. My parents won't let me."

Drew flipped his green hair and suggested vainly, "You can come with me if you want to."

May looked up at the green-haired teen, surprised. "W-what? Really?"

Drew nodded. "Yeah."

A smile lit up on May's face as she dashed off to Petalburg City. "I'll go call my parents! I'll meet you here tomorrow, okay?"

Beautifly quickly bid a hasty goodbye to Masquerain and flew off to follow her trainer.

Drew watched May make her way through a crowd. "I can't let you win or lose secretly anymore, May."

* * *

The next day, May and Drew were on the hill, where they promised to meet. Drew was very nervous about her answer. The cruise to Kanto would leave in two hours so they didn't have much time. 

May gave an exasperated sigh and said, "I'm going!" She laughed excitedly and cheered.

Drew, in truth, was very happy at the news, but he remained his cool composure and said, "That's good." He turned around and started to walk away. "C'mon. The cruise leaves in two hours."

May stared at him a bit, until the words finally dawned on her. She ran after Drew and cheered, "Yay!"


	2. May Sings Her Song

Drew and May walked down the hall inside the cruise. They were searching for their rooms while May just followed Drew, nervous with the tense silence.

"So," May started, "The weather's nice...huh?"

Drew chuckled. She just couldn't stand silent moments. "Don't start a conversation that doesn't make sense, May. It'll just humiliate you."

"Well sorry!" May mocked, "I just hate it when it's all quiet and stuff. It's creepy."

Drew stopped in his tracks and opened the door to his right. "Here's my room."

May went to the door a few yards away from his and stated proudly while opening it, "And here's mine."

Drew waved and closed his door. May smiled and closed her door as well. It was only two hours until nightfall and they were exhausted. Plus, there was a small party coming after those two hours, so they decided to take a small nap to pass the time.

* * *

An hour and a half later... 

May sat up in bed and looked around sleepily. She then stood up and went to the bathroom. "Take a shower, change back into your outdoor clothes, meet Drew, and then go to the party...," she mumbled as she started to take her shower.

Drew groggily rolled off of his bed as he drowsily made his way to the bathroom. In just sheer coinsidence, he was doing the same things as May. "Stupid party...," he grumbled, "I wanna sleep, not dance and eat."

* * *

Thirty minutes later... 

May came out of her room and saw that Drew was sitting on a bench nearby with his back to her. She quietly approached him.

"I see you're ready," Drew muttered when he felt her close presence.

May froze and grinned sheepishly. "Yup. So, are you ready to go?" She smirked. "For past memories, I remember that you're not much of a party person at all."

Drew chuckled and smirked back. "I'm only going because the captian asked all the passengers to come."

May rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, whatever. Let's go."

Drew stood up and left with May to go to the party at the upper deck.

* * *

The cruise party was unbelievably fun. People were laughing, eating snacks, drinking punch, and some were dancing to the music. Drew was leaning on a wall and was just drinking his glass of punch. May was at the tables, eating ice cream and cakes. The two teens were then in for a very unexpected surprise. 

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the captain proclaimed through the microphone on the stage, "It's time to pick a random person to sing a song for us!" He pointed at May. "You! Come up here and sing!"

May swallowed her ice cream and asked lamely, "M-me?" She looked around and nervously said, "Oh...no. I couldn't possibly-"

"Unlimited ice cream, cake, and noodles," the captain bribed.

"I'll do it!" May stated. She had no idea how the captain knew her weakness, but it was too late to turn back now. She walked up the stage and the captain made way for her to the microphone. She shuddered and took in a deep breath and let it out.

Drew looked up at May with an amused look on his face. "This should be interesing."

May opened her mouth and began to singto the smooth tune.

_"Once in a while, you are in my mind. _

_I think about the days that we had._

_And I dream that these would all come back to me._

_If only you knew every moment in time, nothing goes on in my heart._

_Just like your memories._

_How I want here to be with you._

_Once more..._

_You will always gonna be the one, and you should know._

_How I wish I could have never let you go._

_Come into my life again._

_Oh, don't say no._

_You will always gonna be the one, in my life._

_So true, I believe I can never find_

_Somebody like you._

_My first love._

_Once in a while, you are in my dreams._

_I can feel the warmth from your embrace. _

_And I pray that it will all come back to me._

_If only you knew every moment in time, nothing goes on in my heart._

_Just like your memories._

_How I want here to be with you_

_Once more..._

_You will always be inside my heart._

_And you should know._

_How I wish I could have never let you go._

_Come into my life again._

_Please, don't say no._

_Now and forever you are still the one, in my heart._

_So true, I believe I could never find_

_Somebody like you._

_My first love._

_You will always gonna be the one._

_And you should know_

_How I wish I could have never let you go._

_Come into my life again._

_Oh, don't say no._

_You will always gonna be the one._

_So true, I believe I could never find..._

_Now and forever._

Not realizing her eyes were closed, May opened them and found everyone gaping at her. Except, Drew was just wide-eyed and that the glass of punch he was just holding was broken on the floor.

"Uh," May stammered, "Ta...da?" She curtsied playfully.

A few seconds more of silence...then a whole round of applause. "Great job!" there and "Kawaii!" here. May giggled nervously as she jumped off of the stage and went to Drew.

Drew tried to hide a blush as May walked up to him, smiling happily. He cleared his throat and uttered out, "Uh...ahem. N-nice song...?"

"Drew," May asked, "Why was everyone gaping? Shouldn't they only clap and cheer?"

Drew looked away from the young brunette and answered solemnly, "Well, when you were singing... The words were so deep and meaningful. Not to mention that your actions showed that you meant what you were singing." He ran his hand through his hair. "Your voice was nice, too."

May blushed. "Oh...well. What was I doing then?"

"Your eyes were closed and your hands were doing signs around your chest...where your heart is. Plus, you didn't smile and you cried a bit."

May stood in shock. "I...cried?"

Drew nodded.

"Wow. I did those things...yet, I never knew I was doing them." She held her chest. "It must've been deep."

"Aye," the captain chuckled as he came upon the teens, "So this is the lucky boy you were singing it to, Lassie?" He patted Drew on the back and laughed merrily. "Good catch there, Mate. She's a very pretty and talented girl."

Drew and May blushed furiously. "I'm...not her guy," Drew answered coolly as he flipped his hair.

The captain looked at him with sympathy. "Oh. Well, you'll find your girl someday. It won't take long, either."

Drew huffed and forced his blush to disappear. "Yeah right."

"Captain," May squeaked, trying to change the subject,"When exactly are we going to get to Kanto?"

The captain looked down at his watch and said, "Ten hours. In other words, tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," May giggled and turned back to the tables squealing, "Ice cream and cakes! Yay!" She ran towards the desserts.

Drew watched as May ate the snacks with a bit of blush on her cheeks. Unfortunately, he had that fond, spaced out look on his face that was very noticeable.

The captain noticed his expression and decided to play with him a bit. "So," he started, "I see you've got feelings for the girl, eh?"

Drew snapped out of his trance and hid a blush. "N-no," he stuttered.

"If you like her, then why not just go tell her? She probably feels the same way about you."

Drew shook his head. "I don't have feelings for May."

"Whatever you say, Laddie." The captain walked away to join the other people in the party.

Drew rolled his eyes and sat down on a nearby chair. "I don't."


	3. Staying with Ash

**The song in Chapter 2 was Utada Hikaru's English version of First Love. I chose that song cuz I felt that it suited May and Drew quite well.**

* * *

May sighed contentedly as a cool breeze blew into her room and sunshine shone on her face. She rubbed herself against her teddy bear and hugged it. Teddy bear? Her eyes snapped open and looked into closed ones with green locks on them. She instantly knew who it was right away. Drew. Their faces were only centimeters away, and she could feel his warm breath on her face. She looked down and found her arms encircled around his well-built torsoe. She then realized that his left arm was encircled around her slender waist. Their legs were also tangled. 

May couldn't take it any longer. It was just the most wrong and awkward position. "Drew!" she screamed with a very crimson face.

Drews eyes snapped open as he quickly sat up and asked loudly, "W-what?" His eyes were wide in horror wen he realized the situation.

May sat up as well and pulled up the covers to cover herself since she was in a nightgown. "What are you doing in my bed?"

Drew looked around. "Eh? This isn't your bed...or your room."

May looked around and found all of Drew's stuff around the place. "What? This is you room? Then...what am I doing here?"

Drew scratched his head and yawned. "I don't know. But I'm going back to sleep."

He was about to lie down, but May quickly hoisted him upright again. "Sleep? All you can think about is sleep? Ugh! Look at what happened, Drew! We have to find out if we did something...inappropriate. Besides sleeping with each other!"

Drew got her point and placed a hand on his head in annoyance. "May," he said, "If we did IT then you should feel all wet and look like crap, too. But as you can see, you look normal."

"Then why are you naked?" May asked suspiciously.

"I'm not naked. I have my black boxers on."

May rubbed her temples and calmly said, "Alright. We'll ask the captain what happened. He should know."

Drew sighed and laid back down, his back on May. "Ask him yourself. I wanna sleep."

May rolled her eyes, stood up and picked up her casual outdoor attire. "Lazy bum," she said as she went into the bathroom to change.

* * *

"Aye," the captain breathed as he turned to his Pidgey. "It's a great day, eh?" 

"Pidgey!" the bird pokemon chirped happily.

"Captain!" May called as she reached the highest deck. She saw him at the wheel and asked, "Captain? May I ask you something?"

"Why, sure, Lassie."

May blushed as she asked timidly, "Uh... What happened to me and Drew last night?"

The captain rose an eyebrow at her question.

"We found this morning that we were sleeping together...and we don't know what happened."

The captain inwardly smirked and replied bluntly, "I don't know what happened, Lassie. M' sorry."

May forced a smile and turned to leave. "Thank you for your time," she said as she walked down the stairs.

As soon as May was gone the captain snickered. "I remember perfectly well of what happened to you young'uns."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_May bid the captain a farewell after drinking half a glass of his sake and went down the stairs to her room. Drew turned to his right and saw the captain walking towards him with his bottle of sake._

_"Drew!" the captain cheered, "Have a glass of sake! It's quite delicious!"_

_Drew passed. "No thanks."_

_"But it's good! The passengers loved it! You're the only one who hasn't had any yet. C'mon. Even little May loved the sake."_

_Drew was extremely annoyed now. He shrugged and offered his empty glass. "Pour it in me."_

_The captain smiled and poured his sake into Drew's glass and watched him drink it down in just a minute. "Well? How did it taste?"_

_Drew placed his glass on the table as he felt his head become heavy and dizzy. "Really good," he said as he stood up. He zizagged his way down the stairs as he groaned at his drunken feeling._

_The captain smirked and followed him quietly. When he reached the third deck, he saw the 'play' unfold._

_May came out of her room and looked at Drew with a blank expression. She was now in her pink nightgown and it was very thin. "Hhheelllooo," she slurred as she began to shiver in the cold._

_Drew looked at her and then grabbed her wrist, pulling her inside his room. _

_Once inside the room, he laid May down on the bed and hovered above her. Both of their eyes were dull and clueless. "Drew," May whispered. She then gasped when he crashed his lips on hers and kissed her hungrily. Mindlessly, she returned the kiss._

_Drew placed a hand on her right cheek and deepened the kiss. May stiffled a soft moan as she ran her hands through his hair. Then, the two broke apart and May closed her eyes as sleep overtook her. Drewtook off both of his tops and his pants also, leaving only his boxers. He threw them to some unknown part of the room and settled down next to May._

_The captain watched the whole thing and chuckled in amusment._

**_End of flashback_**

_

* * *

_

Pidgey looked at the captain and shook its head in dismay. "Pidgey..."

"Aye," the captain laughed, "Don't worry, Pidgey! It wasn't bad at all. They had to do that sooner or later."

* * *

May packed up her stuff in her room and went over to Drew's room. She opened the door and peered inside. "Drew," she whispered, "It's time to go. The cruise will arrive in Kanto within ten minutes." 

No answer.

"Drew?" May walked inside and found that all of Drew's stuff were gone. "Where is that nincompoop?"

"Thanks," Drew said sarcastically.

Startled, May turned around and gasped."Don't scare me like that!" She straightened herself and walked out of the door. "C'mon lets go!"

Drew placed his hands in his pockets and teased, "Okay...nanny."

May shot him a fake glare and pretended to stomp off. Drew smirked and followed.

* * *

"We've arrived!" the speakers boomed, "Please dimiss yourselves calmly in a line. The Kanto Region doesn't disappear." 

The dismissing passesngers laughed at the captain's joke and left the cruise.

May stepped on the port and squealed. "Yay! We made it! It's the Kanto Region!"

Drew stepped in after her and grumbled, "You've been here before. There's no need in getting enthusiastic."

"I know," May giggled, "But I really am excited about meeting Ash along the way. You do remember him, right?"

"Yeah," said Drew grudgingly, "The one with the red hat."

May rolled her eyes and asked, "So...what do we do again?"

If Drew didn't have any control he'd fall over and then walk away cursing under his breath. He turned to her and smirked as he flipped his hair. "First, we have to get to Pallet Town. If we start now, we should get there within a few hours." He took out the town map from his pocket and looked at it intensely.

"Well then," May pouted, "Lets get going."

Drew looked up from the map and asked, "So what did the captain say?"

May rose an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"What happened to us last night?"

"Oh. He said he didn't know. It's strange that we don't remember what happened to ourselves."

"Yeah. And I forgot to mention that I had the weirdest taste of sake in my mouth this morning."

"Ew...Drew."

"Don't worry. I brushed my teeth."

The two started walking to Pallet Town while teasing and bickering along the way.

* * *

Ash was at his backyard training with Pikachu. "Thunderbolt!" he ordered. 

Pikachu released sparks of electricity from its pink cheeks and shot them at target points all around the area- hitting each one in the direct center. "Pikachu!" the yellow rodent squeaked.

**Ding-Dong! **"Huh? Wonder who that could be." Ash opened the sliding door. "Pikachu, there are visitors. C'mon."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder as Ash went inside to answer the door.

Ash opened the door and had his mouth hung open in disbelief. "M-May? And Drew?"

"Pika?"

May smiled as Drew flipped his hair and smirked. "Hey."

"Pika!" Pikachu happily cried and lunged itself at May.

"Pikachu!" May cried out as she fell backwards and giggled as Pikachu rubbed its cheek on hers. "Nice to see you again."

"Let me guess," Ash started with Drew, "You're here for the contests, right?"

Drew smirked again and flipped his hair. "Yep."

"So tell me," Ash snickered, "What are you and May doing...TOGETHER?"

Drew choked as his smirk became an uneasy frown. "She...wanted to come with me. Hey, why not?"

Ash became a bit skeptic with his answer but just shrugged and said, "Okay."

May stood up with Pikachu in her arms. She was still giggling."Wow, Ash. Pikachu sure did miss me!" She handed Pikachu to Ash and it hopped onto his shoulder.

Drew gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Well, we'd better get going. We have to check in to a nearby hotel."

"That's okay," Ash gestured for them to come inside. "You two can stay at my place. Plenty of room."

"Really?" May asked excitedly, "Awesome! Thanks, Ash!" She ran into his house and played with Pikachu.

"Thanks," Drew mumbled as he walked inside. He glared at each corner. He didn't know why, but he felt very uncomfortable with them being in Ash's house.

"Make yourselves at home," Ash laughed, "And that's an order."

"Yes, sir!" May playfully answered as she giggled when Swellow greeted her with open wings.

Drew frowned and went to the balcony to get some fresh air...again. "Whatever."


	4. Sleep Powder

May walked into the kitchen with Pikachu on her shoulder. "Hey Ash," she greeted. She walked over to him and helped him out with slicing the carrots and cabbages.

"Pika!" Pikachu squealed as it licked its lips at the smell in the pot.

"May," Ash replied, "You don't have to help out. I'm making this lunch for you and Drew."

"You know how to cook?" May asked, very surprised.

Ash nodded. "Yeah. Brock taught me how three years ago."

"So what are you making? Whatever it is, I'm sure it's great."

"Vegetable soup and Pallet Town's best noodles!"

May's sapphire eyes seemed to sparkle at the sound of noodles and soup. "Yay! Noodles and Vegetable soup! I love it already!" She did her small excited dance and giggled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu remarked.

"It'll all be ready in an hour," Ash informed.

"Why an hour?" May asked.

Ash sweatdropped when he saw her with a cornflower apron on and a vanilla-colored bandanda around her head instead of her red one. "May...what are you-?"

"I wanna help you cook!" May answered enthusiastically, "I went to Culunary School back in Hoenn."

Ash studied her for a minuted and said, "All right."

May cheered and sliced all of the vegetables. "Vegie noodles here I come!"

* * *

Drew sent out his Roselia and said, "Hey there, Roselia." 

"Rose," Roselia hummed, dancing around gracefully.

"Think you can use Aromatherapy for me?"

Roselia nodded and used aromatherapy. A refreshing, soothing scent filled the whole place and Drew inhaled some of the fragrance. He felt his headache disappear and himself loosen up. He sighed and told Roselia to stop, who obeyed and stopped.

"Hey Drew," May called as she opened the sliding door, "Lunch is ready. Come on in."

Drew returned his Roselia into its pokeball and turned around and went inside. "Yeah, yeah."

"Nice job!" May said as she took her first sip of the vegetable soup. She then went directly to the noodles.

Ash and Drew had already finished their lunch and were now nervously watching May as she ate.

"Same old May," Ash complimented, "Who loves noodles and desserts."

"Hard to believe she doesn't get fat or put on some weight after eating that much," Drew remarked. He folded his arms and frowned.

May heard what he said and finished up her lunch. "Drew?" she chirped coyly.

Drew opened his eyes. "Hm?"

**Pang! **May brought her hand up and smacked him on the head. "You're so rude!" She then lunged at him while at the same time choking him. "You're dead, mister!"

Drew choked and flailed his arms around. "I will be if you don't let go! Gah!"

Ash sweatdropped and placed a hand on May's shoulder. "Uh...May? I think you're killing him."

May loosened her grip on Drew's neck and the released him. "You're right, Ash. He's not even worth it." She stood up with a huff and went outside.

Drew coughed and rubbed his sore neck. "She's strong," he muttered.

Ash laughed lightly and gave him a glass of water. "Girls."

Drew nodded and drank the water. "Yep."

"Aaahhh!" May screamed.

Ash and Drew heard her scream and ran outside. "May!" When they found her, they both sweatdropped. "Huh?"

"Ah!" May continued screaming. "You got me wet!" She looked down at her soaked clothes and showed them to a guy, about Drew's age, who had brown spiky hair and dark brown eyes. He wore black shoes, blue jeans, and a dark blue shirt. His Vaporeon looked at May apologetically.

"Sorry," the guy said, blushing. "My Vaporeon needs training on its water gun." He looked at May and smiled. "Hi, I'm Marc."

"Hey there, Marc," May greeted. She lifted her wet bangs and said, "It's okay. I can understand that. The same thing with my Squirtle when it was still learning Ice Beam."

Marc laughed and said, "Well then...see you around, May." He turned to Vaporeon and they both ran off to town.

Drew walked up to May and angrily asked, "What was that all about?"

May flinched at his tone and replied, "Nothing. You heard him. He just said his Vaporeon needed training on its water gun." May felt something warm covering her and turned around and saw Ash putting a towel around her.

"You might catch a cold. C'mon in. I have some clothes you can borrow. Hopefully, they'll fit."

May nodded and went inside.

* * *

Ash and Drew were in the living room talking with each other. 

"What happened to you, Drew?" Ash asked.

Drew looked at him with one eye open and answered bluntly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Back there with Marc. When he left, you were yelling at May."

Drew shrugged. "I didn't know I was yelling. I just wanted to know what happened, that's all."

Ash opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out when he looked to his left. "..."

Drew rose an eyebrow at Ash's expression and turned to see what he was looking at. When he saw HER his eyes widened in surprise.

May straightened her sleeves and asked, "Ash, where'd you get...?" She sweatdropped when she saw the boys' expressions. "What?" She was wearing a pink kimono with lotus flowers embroided on it. The cherry blossom clip on her hair matched it well, too.

"Uh," Drew started, breaking out of his trance, "Your kimono... I've never seen you in one." He looked away, trying to hide a blush.

May blushed. "Uh...thanks, I guess." She then looked at Ash and asked again, "Where'd you get this, Ash?"

Ash found his way back to reality and uttered, "Uh... I-it was a present f-for my Mom. Unfortunately, I wasn't good at picking out the right sizes, so it sort of...yeah.." He laughed nervously. "You can have it."

May looked down at her kimono and smiled. "Thanks."

Ash looked down at his watch and said, "Hey. You guys wanna check out the new department store not far away after May's clothes are dried up?"

Drew shrugged and said, "Sure."

May smiled. "Love to."

* * *

May came out of the Dept. Store carrying three bags in each hand. "Awesome!" she cheered, "This place is better than Hoenn." 

Ash and Drew looked at her with wide eyes. Her hair was tied to a ponytail and she had long side bangs. She was also now wearing a pink vee and blue shorts. "Uh...May? Care to explain what you did to youself?"

May answered flatly, "I just spent five thousand yen for this new look."

Ash and Drew sweatdropped and turned slightly pale.

"F-five t-t-thousand yen?" Drew stuttered, feeling his blood boil.

May giggled. "Yep."

"May, where'd you get that kind of money?" Ash asked nervously.

"Well...if I tell you, then I'd have to get a second life," she replied, looking at Drew.

"May," Drew said 'calmly', "Tell us where you got that much money."

May gulped. "I..." She took in a deep breath and blurted out, "I had three thousand yen saved...then I took two thousand from you, Drew."

Tense silence. Wind blowing through trees and making howling sounds.

"You what?" Drew shouted, popping a vein.

May seemed to shrink. "I...took two thousand from you account...?"

"Without me knowing?" Drew bellowed, "You're worse than those Team Rocket! You've got some nerve! Now I only have seventeen thousand left in my account!"

May gave him the suspicious look. "That's a lot."

"I was saving it up for something!" Drew continued.

May waved her hand and calmly said, "Don't worry, Drew. I'll pay you back. I've got eight thousand left." She took out her wallet and gave him three thousand yen. "Happy?"

"Thank you," Drew said sarcastically as he took the money and put it in his wallet. "Why didn't you use your eight thousand?"

May shrugged. "I just noticed it there."

The boys sweatdropped.

"Okay," Ash sighed, "Money problem solved. Now lets get home. It's 5:00 pm."

"Hn," Drew huffed. He walked ahead of May and Ash.

"What's with him?" May asked Ash.

Ash scolded her playfully. "Little girl, it's not nice to take people's money without their permission." He waddled a finger and smiled smugly as he walked off to follow Drew.

May scowled and mumbled, "I'm not a little girl." She followed her friends grudgingly.

* * *

Later that evening, before bed time... 

Drew was at the balcony, looking up at the stars with Roselia. "Aren't they beautiful, Roselia?" he asked.

"Ros-e," Roselia replied with a smile.

"I see you like star gazing," May's voice echoed throughout the empty room.

Drew and Roselia turned around and saw May smiling at them, her figure glowing from the light of the full moon. "Hi," she whispered.

Drew frowned and turned back to the stars. "It's you."

May looked down at the ground and humbly muttered, "Drew...I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to, but I..." She looked up at the boy. His back was still facing her, but Roselia was listening and looking at her. "I act like such a child, don't I?"

Drew huffed. "You barely noticed?"

May felt tears come as she smiled. "I guess...I really did get on your nerves today." She closed her eyes and said, "I'm sorry." She gasped when something soft and fragrant touched her nose. She opened her eyes and saw Drew holding up a red rose to her face.

"Fine," he said, "Just don't do it again."

Roselia smiled and stood next to Drew proudly. "Rose," it whispered.

May took the rose and saw blue sparkles on it. She sniffed it and then began to feel drowsy. Her vision became blurry and then she blacked out, her body falling.

Drew caught May and carried her bridal style to her room. He gently laid her down on the bed and left. "Sleep powder," he mumbled to himself, "You needed rest anyway." He flipped his hair and chuckled.

"Ro-selia?" Roselia questioned. Meaning: "Why couldn't you have just let her sleep on her own?"

Drew looked down at his pokemon and said, "Because if I did, she'd probably never sleep."

Roselia nodded understandingly and followed its trainer to his room.


	5. Forests and Caves

**I'm skipping the whole morning routine. I'm going straight to the part where May and Drew are leaving. Too troublesome.**

* * *

"Bye, Ash!" May called out as she and Drew walked off to Viridian City, "Thanks for everything!" 

"See ya," Drew said and lifted his hand as a farewell.

"Bye, you guys!" Ash shouted, "Thanks for dropping by!"

* * *

When Drew and May arrived at Viridian City, everyone stared at them. 

"It's Drew!" the girls squealed, running towards him.

"It's May!" the guys yelled and ran towards her.

Drew and May pressed their backs on each other and protested. "No, wait! Stop!"

Too late. The 'fan mobs' picked them up. Drew with the girls and May with the guys. The teens struggled to get out of their grasps.

"Drew!" May cried as she was pulled further away from him.

"May!" Drew called back. He broke away from the girls and ran towards May, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along in his run. "Hang on!"

May panted as she tried to keep up with Drew's fast pace. Due to their rapid running, they didn't notice that they were now inside the Viridian Forest.

"Drew," May started, "Where are we?"

"The Viridian Forest," Drew stated. He looked around and found that it was kind of dark.

Then, poison sting emerged from the bushes behind May and barely missed her. "Eek!" she squeaked. A swarm of Beedrill appeared, looking very angry. "Aah!"

"Go Masquerain!" Drew called, "Use Silver Wind!" He threw his pokeball in the air and Masquerain came out of it.

"Mas-querain!" Masquerain cried out and flapped its wings, creating a shimmering gust of wind.

The Beedrill were blown back, and as soon as they were, May and Drew broke into a run again. Masquerain, of course, flew along.

"Drew!" May whined, "We've been walking around for hours! Where are we going?"

"I don't know," came Drew's calm reply. He then turned to Masquerain and took out his pokeball. "Good job." Masquerain was caught by a red beam and was pulled back into the pokeball.

May heard something snap somewhere near her. She winced and ran up to Drew. "W-what was that, Drew?"

Drew smirked and decided to tease her a bit. "Oh, I don't know. It could be another swarm of Beedrill. Or maybe an Scyther. But there could also be a possibility that it could be an Ursaring."

There was a rustle in the bushes next to May. A loud rustle with a growl into it. She yelped and, without thinking, hugged Drew. "Ah! Monster!"

Drew flinched at the brunette's tight embrace. Oddly, he liked the feeling. She was trembling and squeezing the life out of him, and he was her 'protector'. "May," he gasped, "I can't breathe!" It was true.

"Make that thing go away!" May cried.

The rustling became louder, and out came...a Raticate. It looked at the two teens and ran off to some other part of the forest.

May blinked twice. "Huh?"

"May, it's a Raticate," Drew grunted, "Can you let me go, now?"

May blushed when she noticed that she was hugging Drew and quickly let go, causing him to fall at her sudden release. "Oops," she whispered, "Sorry."

Drew stood up and dusted himself off. "Yeah, whatever. Sheesh. You hug like a Seviper."

May blushed even more redder and shouted, "I got scared! And it wasn't a hug!"

Drew arched an eyebrow in suspicion. "What was it then?"

"I was holding on for dear life!"

"You weren't falling."

May stayed silent. "...?"

"And by that, do you mean that I'M your life?" He smirked.

May turned redder, if it was possible. She huffed and walked ahead of him. "Forget you. You're just annoying and paranoid."

Drew shrugged and followed her. Then, he got an evil idea. He quietly walked up to her and then cried out, "Scyther!"

"Aah!" May shrieked and ran into a cave. Once inside, she turned around and saw Drew laughing hysterically. "Drew!"

"Hahaha!" Drew laughed, "May, take it easy! I was just kidding! There are no Scythers around here!"

May stood up straight and grumbled, "It's not funny."

Drew calmed down and took out the map of Kanto. "Hm... It looks like this is the Diglett's Cave. Once we get through it, we should reach Pewter City." He put the map back in his pocket and entered the cave.

"Drew...it's kinda dark," May complained as they ventured further into the cave.

"Do you have Skitty with you?" Drew asked.

"Um...yeah."

"Have it use Flash."

"Flash?"

"Just do it."

"Okay, okay." May took out her pokeball and sent out Skitty. "Skitty, come on out!"

"Nyah!" the pink kitten meowed as it emerged from its pokeball.

"Use Flash!" May ordered gently.

Skitty obeyed and released a burst of light from its body. It stayed that way, too. "Nyah!"

Drew smirked as the cave started to illuminate. "It worked," he gloated and walked ahead of May, taking the lead.

May pouted and walked with Skitty to follow Drew.

* * *

"Finally," May sighed as she, Skitty, and Drew walked out of the cave, "We're out." She took out her pokeball and said, "Skitty, return." 

"Nyah!" A red beam attached to Skitty and retreated it into the pokeball.

"Hey May," Drew called from ahead, "Look at this."

May, curious, ran up to where he was and gasped. "Wow. Is that Pewter City?"

The two were on top of a small cliff, looking down at the city before them. "Yeah," Drew answered flatly and jumped down.

May was horrified. "Drew!" she shouted, "What are you doing jumping down like that?"

"It's a shortcut to Pewter City."

May rolled her eyes and jumped down as well, then broke into a fast run going downhill. "I bet I can beat you down to the ground!" she laughed.

Drew smirked and ran downhill. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that."

* * *

The two reached the bottom and May came out as the winner. "Ha!" she bragged, "I won!" 

Drew calmly walked past her and said, "So?"

May popped a vein and said through gritted teeth, "You're intolerable, Drew."

Drew flipped his hair. "We're in Pewter City now."

May walked up to him and saw people walking around on cemented roads and streets. "So we are." Then, an idea struck her. "Hey! Let's go visit Brock!"

Drew ignored her. He did NOT want to see anymore of her old friends.

May didn't see or hear him respond and asked, "You do know who Brock is, right? One of the guys I traveled with five years ago?"

Drew HAD to answer her now. "Yeah, how could I forget?"

May smiled and said, "Well then, c'mon!" She giggled and ran into the city, directly to the gym.

Drew heaved a sigh and followed. "Brock, eh? I had no problem with that guy. He was mature."

* * *

"Excuse me, sir," May asked as she came up to a red-haired man, "Is Brock here?" 

The man shook his head. "Sorry, but he had to travel off somewhere." He then walked away.

Drew flipped his hair and looked to his left. He saw a sign that said: "Pokemon Contest coming up in three days! Coordinators of Pewter City, have your pokemon ready!" He gently tapped May on the shoulder and said, "Hey, May. There's a contest here, and it's coming up in three days."

May seemed to perk up...a lot. "Three Days?"

Drew nodded. "Hopeless girl," he mumbled quietly to himself.

May grabbed Drew by the back of his shirt/jacket and ran to the contest hall. "We've gotta register!"

Drew coughed and gasped. "Let me go! I can't breathe!" He sweatdropped as he saw people stare at him for getting dragged away by a girl. "May!"


	6. May and Drew Fight

"We'd like to register please!" May said enthusiastically when she and Drew arrived at the contest hall.

The lady at the registery counter arched an eyesbrow and asked, "Uh...'we'?"

May looked around and found Drew lying down on the ground...exhausted. "Drew!" she scolded, "Stop messing around! We have to register for the contest!"

Drew stood up and scowled. "Well, you weren't the one who got dragged and choked along the way!" he protested.

The lady smiled. "A couple I see."

May and Drew both looked at her and said, "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

The lady laughed and said, "Okay, okay. Just give me your contest passes and I'll register you right away for the upcoming contest."

May and Drew both handed her their passes. She went and scanned it on something and then gave them back. "Thank you," she giggled, "And good luck to you both."

May and Drew took back their passes and said, "Thank you." They both then walked to one of the couches and then looked at each other grumpily.

"You almost killed me," Drew started off smoothly, yet grudingly at the same time, "...Again."

May gave him the 'boring eye' look and answered emotionlessly, "Well if you'd tell me to stop, then I would've. Now is that so hard?"

Drew popped a vein and gave an irritated grin. "I did. I was practically shouting for you to stop! But did you? No."

May narrowed her eyes dangerously on Drew. "Well it isn't my fault you're so out of shape because of your filthy rich attitude!"

They both gritted their teeth and pressed their foreheads on each other. They growled and bickered and glared at each other, too,causing a commontion and bringing a small crowd their way.

Their Arguing Words:

Drew growled, "You're pathetic, May!"

May spat, "You're intolerable and lazy, DREW!"

"Psyduck!"

"Wobbufett!"

Together. "AAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

"Aren't they just the cutest couple?" a woman remarked.

"They should get married," a man added with a laugh.

May and Drew stopped arguing and looked at each other. They then spoke at the same time. "Us...a couple? Getting...married?" They both parted and turned their backs on each other with a huff. "As if! That's just nasty and impossible! It will never happen!"

They both seemed hurt by each other's words and sadly glanced at each other. They then looked away with another huff.

"Aw!" another woman hummed, "They spoke at the same time! How cute!"

Drew stood up and walked out of the contest hall.

May didn't even look at him as he made his sudden exit. She stood up and went outside, opposite of his direction.

* * *

Drew was standing by a small pond. He looked into the water and stared at his reflection gloomily. "Why did I even ask her to come with me?" he asked the water. 

May was under the shade of a large tree. She sighed as she picked up a dandelion and blew its seeds into the gentle breeze. "That Drew," she grumbled, "He's so...ugh! Annoying!" She threw the remains of the once puffy plant on the ground. She ran back to the city and went to a nearby cafe for some hot chocolate.

Drew turned around and went back to the city to go for some ice cream to cool him down. "Stupid, pathetic, no good, little girl." He placed his hands in his pockets and continued his walk.

May was walking down the street with her hot chocolate and took a sip, only to choke when she saw Drew with his ice cream around the corner. "Coh!"

Drew turned to his right and scowled when he saw May. "Oh...it's you," he mumbled as he licked his ice cream.

May frowned and held her cup tightly. "Drew." She rose her head in mocked dignity and walked past him.

"Hey, May!" a voice called.

May and Drew turned heir heads across the street and saw Marc and his Vaporeon smiling at...May.

Drew closed his eyes and threw his ice cream into a nearby trash can. He then secretly listened to May and Marc's conversation as Marc walked up to her.

* * *

"Hey," Marc greeted with a wink. 

"Hey, Marc," May greeted back with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the contest," he replied proudly, "Vaporeon and I have been training really hard for this."

"Really? Wow. I'm here for the contest, too."

"Guess that means I have some pretty tough competition. I've seen you on TV every year. You're seriously strong."

May blushed at his compliment. "Thanks." She looked down at Vaporeon and muttered humbly, "But I'm sure you and Vaporeon will be a real challenge. I've been hit by your water gun, remember?"

Marc laughed at the memory. "Yeah." He looked down at the young teen. "May?"

May looked up and asked, "Yeah?" Her eyes widened as Marc tilted her face upwards by raising her chin up with his index finger. She blushed fruriously when he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek...barely missing the corner of her mouth. "Uh?"

Marc let her go and said, "Thank you. You're a really nice person." He then walked away with Vaporeon.

May held her kissed cheek and her blush deepened as she let out a small smile.

* * *

Drew's eyes widened. Unfortunately, he couldn't keep his eyes closed and watched the whole thing from the shadows of a building. He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth in frustration. "He kissed May," he murmured. 

"You'd better stay away from OUR business," Marc's voice echoed.

Drew turned around and saw Marc smirking at him. "Marc," he hissed.

Marc ran his hand through his spiky brown locks and coolly said, "You've been with May, haven't you? Well, she doesn't want you with her. She wants me. So get away from her or else I'll have to get rid of you myself."

Drew narrowed his eyes as Marc left the shadows. "He's bad news. I never liked him the first time I saw him,"he whispered to himself.


	7. Drew Says His Part

May was training with Skitty for the contest. "Blizzard, Skitty!"

"Nyah!" Skitty did a summersault and blew the blizzard in a summersault also.

"Now use it on the ground!"

Skitty obeyed and directed its attack on the ground. Within a matter of seconds, 'icicle spears' emerged...which looked a lot like mirrors.

"Now, use solar beam!"

Skitty gathered in sunlight and then released it, firing at the crystal mirrors. The light reflected on the mirrors and then were sent back at the kitten pokemon. "Nyah..."

"Now use Blizzard!"

Skitty blew the snow storm and froze the light. Due to the reflection, the frozen, glowing ice sparkled. It then descended to the ground.

"Use tackle!"

Skitty ran and charged at the falling crystal, breaking it and releasing sparkles of multicolored light. "Nyah!"

May caught Skitty as it jumped into her arms. "Great job, Skitty!"

"May!" Drew called from afar. He ran up to her and panted.

May looked at him and huffed. "What do you want, Drew?"

"I wanted to see you," he replied wearily.

May seemed to get her hopes up when he heard his answer. "For what?"

"About Ma-"

"Hey there, May!" Marc interrupted as he put his arm around her. He then looked at Drew and made a fake smile. "Hey...May's friend."

Drew frowned and gritted his teeth, hissing through it. "Marc."

May looked at Drew then Marc. "You two met?" she asked innocently. She looked back at Drew. "Drew?"

Marc smiled and declared proudly, "Drew, eh? Well, he knew my name, but he didn't tell me his."

May frowned. "Drew!"

Drew opened his mouth to say his part, but Marc interrupted.

"Don't blame him," he said, "I was in a hurry to train, so he didn't get a chance." He smirked devilishly.

Drew grunted when he found himself trapped. Then, he took May by the wrist and pulled her away from Marc. "May, I've gotta talk to you. Now!" he whispered to her.

"What is it?" May asked irritatedly.

"Stay away from Marc," Drew warned, low-toned enough for Marc not to hear. "Something's wrong about this guy. Trust me on this."

May snatched her wrist away from his grasp and said, "Drew, nothing's wrong with Marc. He's my friend."

"But I don't think he knows that very well," Drew insisted.

"Stop bossing me around!" May shouted, "I'm old enough to take care of myself, you know." She turned to Marc and said, "Lets go do something, Marc."

Marc nodded and they both went back to Pewter City, leaving Drew behind.

Drew fell on his knees and pounded the ground with his fists. "Ugh!" he grunted, "That girl is so hard to get through!" His eyes burned from the body heat inside him that was forming because of his anger. "Marc's gonna try something, but I can't be there to protect her!"

* * *

Drew and May were in the pokemon center cafeteria eating their dinner. They ate in silence...until,obviously, May was the first to crack. 

"Drew," she started.

Drew looked up at her, more like glared at her.

May gulped and continued. "Lets stop this. The fight I mean."

Drew sat up and folded his arms. "Go on."

"Look, I'm sorry if I drag you into things, okay? I just get excited and do things without even thinking about it. So...do you forgive me?"

Drew thought about it for a while and then nodded.

"Wanna train together tomorrow?" May asked hopefully.

Drew flipped his hair and smirked. "Why? Too scared that you can't get through this contest without my help?"

Getting his joke, May smiled. "I'm confident I'll win. I just wanted to spend some time with you tomorrow."

Drew looked at her with an arched eyebrow. Hope in her eyes...pathetic. He shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

May cheered and the two finished up their food.

* * *

The next day... 

May came out of her room and decided to go look for Drew. She walked out of the pokemon center and sawhim smelling a rose in is hand. "Hey Drew." She was about to go over to him, but a hand stopped her. "Huh?" She turned around and saw Marc.

Drew saw Marc, too, and clenched the rose he was holding, its thorns digging into the skin of his palm. "Marc."

Marc ignored Drew and asked May, "Wanna go do something together? Like train maybe?"

May shook her head. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I'm doing that with Drew today."

Marc shot a glare at Drew and then smiled down at May. "Okay. Maybe some other time, then." He kissed her on the forehead and walked away.

Drew clenched the rose full force and didn't notice blood trickle down his hand. "That guy..."

May turned back to Drew and gasped. "Drew! Your hand!" She ran towards him and inspected his wound.

Drew opened his hand and dropped the rose. "I'm fine," he said, letting himself bleed freely. He then stepped on the rose as he walked inside the pokemon center.

May looked down at the trampled rose and thought, 'Why would Drew do this? He loves roses. Something must be wrong.' She ran inside the pokemon center after Drew.

"There you go," Nurse Joy soothed as she wrapped Drew's bleeding hand with a bandage, "What caused this wound?"

Drew averted her gaze and lied, "I...fell down and scraped it pretty badly."

Nurse Joy looked at him. 'A cut like this can't be caused by a scrape.' She decided to let him slide. "Well, be careful next time, okay?" She attached the last end of the bandage to the others and let Drew have his hand back.

Drew took back his hand and said, "Thank you." He turned around to leave, but only to meet a worried May instead. "May."

"Drew," May started, "We need to talk."

Drew nodded. "Yeah, we do." He took her to his room and closed the door.

May was the first to start. "Drew, why did you walk on the rose? I thought you loved roses."

Drew sat down and sighed. "May...it's Marc."

"What about him?"

"He's trouble."

"W-what makes you say that?"

"I never mentioned this to you before, but..."

"But what?" May was getting nervous.

"Yesterday, after you talked to him at the corner of the street, he came over to me."

"And then what?"

"He said that you wanted him...you were all his. The way he said it... It just wasn't right. Niether were his words."

May looked at Drew suspiciously. "Are you jealous, Drew?"

Drew hid a blush. Though he really hated to admit it, heWAS jealous. But he couldn't say that to May. "No. I'm happy with whoever you want to be with." He looked at her and quickly added, "Except him. He's just not right for you."

"Drew...how do I know that this isn't all a lie?" May asked softly.

"I'd never lie to you in a serious time like this."

May was about to say something, but then stayed silent.

"May, tell me. What reason did I ever give you not to believe me? Remember the Harley incident?"

May looked at him. "Yeah...I do." She thought a lot of things over and then said, "Drew, I..."

* * *

**Cliffy! What will May say? Will she listen to him? Find out in the next chapter! Haha!**


	8. Marc's Anger

May looked at Drew and said, "Drew, I think you're right."

Drew looked at May, a hint of happiness in his emerald eyes. "Yeah?"

May smiled and nodded. "Marc has been doing things that really make me feel all...wierd. Bad wierd. For example, he kissed me twice; cheek and forehead. I mean...c'mon! We're just friends. He treats me like I'm his girlfriend."

Drew nodded understandingly and looked down at his bandaged hand. "So...you're staying away from him, right?"

May looked down at Drew's hand and then at him. "Yeah. As much as possible." She leaned in a hugged Drew, startling him a bit. "Thanks, Drew. You're a really good friend."

'Friend,' Drew sank the word into his mind. "Yeah...I guess." When May let him go, he asked, "Do you still wanna train?"

May stood up. "Okay."

* * *

Marc watched from a distance as May and Drew sparred with each other using Masquerain and Beautifly. He was quickly consumed with rage and jealousy. "Drew just can't learn to stay away from my girl, huh?" He jumped off of the tree he was spying from and called out his Arcanine. 

"Arrr!" Arcanine howled.

"Arcanine!" Marc ordered harshly, "Use extremespeed on that green-haired boy down there!" He pointed towards Drew's direction and Arcanine charged full speed.

"Beautifly, use string shot!" May called out.

"Beau-tifly!" Beautifly shot string at Masquerain.

"Dodge and use silver wind!" Drew countered.

"Maaa!" Masquerain flew upwards to doge the string shot and then flapped its wings to create a shimmering gust.

"Beautifly dodge it, hurry!" May urged.

"Arrrr!" a roar echoed.

May and Drew looked towards the east and saw a very angry Arcanine running towards them.

"Drew, look out!" May cried when she realized that the Arcanine was headed for him.

Drew reacted quickly and said, "Masquerain, use water pulse!"

Masquerain created a shock wave of liquid and launched it at Arcanine, knocking it off its feet. "Mas-querain."

"Use flamethrower!" Marc ordered.

Arcanine stood up and blew a string of flames at Masquerain, only to end up hitting Beautifly when she blocked the blue bug.

"Beautifly," May said calmly, "Use morning sun!"

As Beautifly descended to the ground, she glowed brightly and then rose again, good as new. "Beau!"

Marc appeared beside Arcanine and chuckled sadistically. "May," he said, "Why do you hang out with this...LOSER?" He pointed at Drew. "He couldn't even defend his own pokemon."

Drew clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. "Why you-"

"Knock it off Marc!" May snapped, "Drew isn't a loser! You are!"

Marc looked at her, flabbergasted. "W-what?"

Drew looked at May, half of himself happy and the other half shocked. "May."

May continued with her 'speech'. "Listen Marc. I'm not your girlfriend, okay? Never was and never will be! And... Drew's my friend so quit telling him things that aren't true! Back off, Marc! Back off!"

Marc scowled and mumbled, "So this is how it's going to be, huh?" He then looked at her and said, "Arcanine, use extemespeed on her!"

Arcanine obeyed and charged at May, full speed. "Arrraaaa!"

May shut her eyes and screamed as she fell to the ground. Yet, she felt no pain. She opened her eyes again and found that Drew had pushed her aside. "Drew!"

Drew grunted as Arcanine knocked him into a tree. He winced at the pain and then let out a small groan. He then hoarsely said, "Masquerain...use water pulse!"

Masquerain obeyed and released the aquatic shock wave at Arcanine, finally knocking it out.

Marc returned Arcanine to its pokeball and saw Drew's injured state as an opening. "I'm going to kill you!" He balled up his right hand into a fist and charged at Drew, striking home on his stomach.

May cried out in horror. "Drew!"

Drew's eyes widenedas he coughed out some blood.

Marc retreated his fist andDrew fell on his knees.

"Beautifly, use tackle!" May commanded.

Beautifly, full of anger, charged at Marc and knocked him unconscious on the ground. "Beau-tifly!"

May ran to Drew and helped him up as he coughed out some more blood. "Drew...are, you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Drew, still coughing a bit, nodded. "Yeah... I am." He looked at her. "You okay?"

May nodded sadly. "Yeah, but you aren't. C'mon. We need to get you to the pokemon center." She put Drew's arm around her neck and helped him walk back to the pokemon center.

* * *

"Nurse Joy!" May called as she and Drew entered the pokemon center. "Help! Drew's..." She just couldn't finish. 

Nurse Joy ran to them, frightened and worried. "What happened?" she asked.

"Chansey!" Chansey squeaked.

Drew looked up at the nurse, his mouth full of blood and his body limp. "Please...," he started but then fainted.

"Drew!" May yelped.

"Hurry!" Nurse Joy urged. She then sent for her Medicham. "Medicham, use Psychic and carry this young man into the emergency room, quickly!"

Medicham bowed and used Psychic to levitate Drew. "Medicham." It then carried him to the emergency room.

Nurse Joy turned to May and asked, "What happened to him?"

May frantically replied, "Marc! He used his Arcanine's extremespeed to knock me out, but Drew jumped in and got hit instead of me. Then, he punched Drew in the stomach, but my Beautifly took care of him."

Nurse Joy nodded. "Well then. You'll have to wait here until this whole thing is over, okay?" She turned around and ran to the emergency room.

May took a seat nearby and whispered to herself, "Please be okay, Drew."

* * *

**Okay people...I know what you're thinking. 'Why is there a Medicham?' Well, just pretend that Nurse Joy had a Medicham in case of emergencies.**


	9. Drew's Absence

An hour passed and May still sat in her chair, shuddering a bit. All in her mind was Drew, Drew, Drew, and Drew. "Be okay," she chanted quietly, "okay, be okay, please...be okay."

The doors of the emergency room opened and revealed a smiling Nurse Joy."He's okay," she announced proudly, "You can go see him."

That instant, May was just filled with happiness. She smiled and ran into the room. "Thanks, Nurse Joy!"

There he was. Drew, lying down in bed with a bandaged torsoe and in a koma-like feature. His eyes were closed tight and his body seemed almost frozen. His was hair in disarray, but it still looked good. Luckily, he wasn't bloody anymore.

May sat down on a chair next to his bed and whispered, "Drew, please wake up soon." She looked at him as he just breathed steadily and calmly. She fixed his bangs a bit and felt tears form in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't listen to you before. You were right. Marc was an awful guy." She then smiled weakly. "Thank you. Thank you for being there for me and not giving up." She placed her arms on his bed and buried her face in them, crying.

* * *

Moments later... 

Drew opened his eyes and found himself in a bed. He tried to sit up, but a stinging pain shot through his stomach and chest. He grunted and sighed. Then, he felt something warm and soft next to his arm. He looked down and saw May sleeping with her folded arms and head on his bed. "May..." He looked at her more closely. Her cheeks were stained a bit from her tears. He smiled. "Crying yourself to sleep...an original." He chuckled softly and saw a small piece of paper beside her.

Carefully, he took it in his hand and read:

_You know everything that I'm afraid of._

_You do everything I wish I did._

_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you._

_I know I should tell you how I feel._

_I wish everyone would disappear._

_Everytime you call me, I'm too scared to be me._

_And I'm too shy to say,_

_I've got a crush on you..._

Drew smiled. 'Wonder why she wrote something like this,' he though to himself. Then, he heard May groan a bit and then stir. He quickly placed the paper back to where it was and watched her wake up.

May sat up and yawned. Her blue eyes opened and looked into green ones. She knew immediately that Drew was awake and smiled. "Hey, Drew," she greeted, "I see you're finally awake." She looked down and blushed when she saw a very familiar piece of paper. "Aah!" She quickly picked it up and hid it behind her back.

Drew smirked at her reaction towards the note. "What's that you've got behind your back, May?" he asked suspiciously.

May grinned sheepishly and said, "Oh...nothing."

Drew rose an eyebrow at her and toned, "May..."

May decided to let the truth out. "Fine. It was just a song I was writing. I didn't want you or anyone else to find it because then you guys might get the wrong idea."

"Sing it then," Drew muttered, sounding disappointed for some reason; he didn't know.

May blinked a few times. "W-what?"

"I said, sing it," Drew repeated. He smirked at her again.

May shook her head. "No way! I'm not going to sing it! I-it's not ready...yet."

Drew shrugged and said, "Fine then."

Just a second later, Nurse Joy came into the room and a smile lit up on her face when she saw Drew awake. "Ah, you're awake."

Drew then remembered about the contest and asked, "Nurse Joy, will I be able to participate in the contest tomorrow?"

"Oh, heavens no!" Nurse Joy nearly screamed, "You need tomorrow to recover from your injuries." She wrote something on her clip board and then exited the room.

May sighed sadly and looked at Drew. "You'll be okay, right?"

Drew frowned. "Yeah. Too bad I can't participate. This will ruin my reputation big time!"

"Worst of all, Marc will be in that contest," May remarked.

"You can beat him," Drew encouraged her, "You'd better." He gave her one of his famous smirks.

May smiled and said, "Yeah. I can. He'll be sorry for what he did." She stood up and bid Drew a goodbye before dismissing herself from the room.

Drew relaxed his tensed body and looked up at the ceiling. "This contest's going to be intense."

* * *

"Welcome to the Pewter City Pokemon Contest!" Lilian announced happily through the microphone, "This is where our coordinators will show us the beauty and talent of their pokemon." And so, and so, she went on with the introducing of the judges and began the contest after a long speech. 

The many coordinators made their appeals and so on. Finally, it was May's turn. "Skitty, take the stage!" She threw the pokeball and out summersaulted Skitty.

"Nyah!" it squeaked.

"Show them the technique we've been working on, Skitty!"

Skitty obeyed and did, what May called it, the "Solar Crystal". The appeal earned them a score of 27.8. The audience cheered loudly as May and Skitty bowed and left the stage.

* * *

Back in the pokemon center, Drew was finally able to sit up and was watching the contest from TV. "You can do this, May."

* * *

Lilian announced the four finalists. The screen flashed and then showed the pictures: Marc, Derek, Veronica, and May. The audience cheered again. 

May sighed in relief and watched as the screen made the matchups.

**Beep!** The matchup were: Marc vs. Veronica & May vs. Derek.

Marc went up the stage and smirked. Veronica frowned and held her pokeball tightly.

"Begin!" Lilian declared.

"Go, Vaporeon!" Marc shouted as he threw the pokeball.

"Vae!" Vaporeon meowed as it emerged from the pokeball.

"Go, Vulpix!" Veronica cried as she threw her pokeball.

"Vul!" Vulpix growled as it appeared on the stage.

"Vaporeon, use double team!" Marc ordered.

Vaporeon obeyed and replicated itself, surrounding Vulpix.

Veronica thought quickly and said, "Vulpix, quick attack!"

Vulpix charged at one of the illusions and missed out.

"Water gun!"

Vaporeon, all of them,released water blasts and fired it at Vulpix, knocking it out. "Vae!"

"Marc is the winner!" Lilian exclaimed.

_Next up..._

"Begin!" Lilian declared.

"C'mon out, Skitty!" May called and threw the pokeball in the air.

Skitty came out with a "Nyah!"

"Go, Butterfree!" Derek shouted.

"Free!" Butterfree cried as it flew out of its pokeball.

"Skitty, use assist!" May told her little kitten pokemon.

Skitty used assist and out came silverwind.

"Dodge and use your silverwind, Butterfree!" Derek commanded.

Butterfree dodged Skitty's attack and used silverwind. "Frreee!"

"Skitty, use blizzard, go!"

Skitty inhaled and then exhaled a snowstorm. It collided with silver wind, but was too strong so it cut through and had a direct hit on Butterfree.

"Frree!" Butterfree cried and then fell on the ground, unconscious.

"May is the winner!" Lilian announced proudly. The audience cheered wildly and May and Skitty went to the 'lobby'.

* * *

Drew sat in his bed nervously. "May's gonna battle Marc. I hope she's up to this." He took a glass of orange juice from his desk and took a sip. Then, he spit it out. "Ugh! I hate orange!"

* * *

"The final battle!" Lilian happily proclaimed and went on about some things. 

On the stage, May and Marc shot death glares at each other. Glare...glare...glare.

After all of her speech, Lilian finally said, "Begin!"

"Go, Skitty!" May called and sent out her pink kitten.

"Lets go, Vaporeon!" Mar ordered and sent out his pokemon.

* * *

**Man! Were those battle scenes hard to write out! Phew!**

**Well anyway... Who will win? Find out on the next chapter!**


	10. May Finds out Drew's Secret

**Yes, people. The song May wrote was "Crush" by Mandy Moore. But c'mon! That song totally fits May and Drew.**

* * *

"Skitty, use assist!" May cried out. 

Skitty used assist and out came string shot. "Nyah!"

Marc smirked and said, "Vaporeon, send it right back."

Vaporeon got a glint in its eyes and sent the string shot right back at Skitty by using its strong tail. "Vae!"

Skitty became entangled in the string shot and struggled to get out. "Nyah-yah!"

"Skitty!" May wailed. Her points went down.

3:25 left.

"Vaporeon, finish Skitty off with your water gun!" Marc ordered.

Vaporeon shot a blast of water at the entagled Skitty. "Vaeee!"

Skitty gave out a sharp screech when it saw Vaporeon's attack coming towards it. "Nyah! Nyah-ah!" It panicked and scratched at the string shot, finally set free and jumping out of the way before the water gun hit. "Nyah..." it sighed in relief.

"Good job, Skitty," May complimented. "Now, go and use assist again."

Skitty used assist again and out came petal dance, hitting Vaporeon directly.

"Vaporeon, get up!" Marc demanded of his injured pokemon. He lost a lot of points from that hit.

"Solarbeam!" May called out.

Skitty gathered in sunlight as Vaporeon struggled to stand up and get into position.

0:30 left.

"Nyah!" Skitty gave out a small cry and launched its attack.

Unfortunately for Vaporeon, it was too weak to dodge so the solarbeam had a direct hit and knocked it out. "Vaaee..." it slurred.

Marc scowled and returned Vaporeon into its pokeball. "Damn!" he cursed.

May hugged Skitty and cheered along with the crowd. "Yay!"

* * *

Drew only smiled when he saw May's victory on TV. "Great job, May," he whispered.

* * *

The judges and Lilian presented May with the Pewter City Ribbon. They gladly accepted it and showed it to the audience as they cheered. 

After the contest, May went to the pokemon center to check on Drew. She entered his room and whispered, "Drew?"

Drew smirked and said, "Hello."

May popped a vein. "Hello? I just won the contest and all you say is hello? The nerve of you!" She playfully pouted and huffed.

Drew chuckled and looked at her. "I knew you'd win. So it really wasn't a surprise at all."

May sighed and sat down on the chair next to his bed. Unconsciously, out of boredom, she began to sing to herself:

_"You know everything that I'm afraid of._

_You do everything I wish I did._

_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you._

_I know I should tell you how I feel._

_I wish everyone would disappear..."_

"So is that how the song goes?" Drew interrupted with a smirk.

May blushed furiously and asked, "Huh? Was I singing?"

Drew flipped his hair and answered flatly, "Yes."

May gave him a cheesy smile and said, "Oops. My bad."

Drew rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Drew!" May scolded, "You're not supposed to stand up! You haven't recovered yet."

Drew looked at her and said, "May, I've recovered a long time ago. I was just waiting for you to finish the contest and come back so that we can continue on with our journey."

May turned a little blue...then green...and then blue again. Her eyes widened dangerously as her face turned crimson. "Mmmmm," she hummed nervously.

Drew placed a hand on her forehead and asked, "Hey, May? Are you okay? You look a little red."

May finally snapped. "You mean to tell me...that you pretended to be injured the whole time this was going on?"

Drew sweatdropped. "Uh...kinda. Just for the last eight hours or so."

"Pretending to injured is not a joke! It's critical! I can't believe you! You are just so pathetic! You no good, little... Ugh! I just can't believe- Drew?" May popped a vein as Drew had his back on her and was putting on his sweatshirt and 'jacket', pretending like she wasn't even talking. "Drew!"

Drew looked at her with a bored look on his face. "Hm? Did you say something, May?"

May scowled and yelled, "AAARRGGHH! You're hopeless!"

* * *

Hours later...

May and Drew waved goodbye to Nurse Joy, after she confessed that she was in on Drew's little plan. "Take care!" she chirped.

After May gave a smile to Nurse Joy, she shot a sharp death glare at Drew as they began to walk away.

"What?" Drew questioned in a bored tone.

"I still can't believe you pretended to be sick the whole time!" May shouted, "The next time you get hurt, just hope that I'll come over to help you out! And- Drew? Are you listening to me? Hey!"

Drew was walking ahead of her with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. "Uh...I don't think so. I normally don't listen to people who nag, nag, nag all day. It's annoying." He gave her a smirk.

May lost it. She turned crimson red and stomped off ahead of him. She was also mumbling words like, "Little, ungreatful, pathetic, stupid, nitwitted jerk...punked up, no good...argh!"

Drew only chuckled in amusement and followed her quietly.


	11. When the Rain Falls

"Nice work, Drew!" May shouted sarcastically, "Now we're caught in the rain!" She and Drew ran down the rocky road as heavy rain poured down on them.

"Hey!" Drew shot back, "I just tell the directions. Not decided the weather or the future!"

"Well, maybe if you looked up at the clouds from time to time, you could've seen the weather's future!"

"Then, why didn't you?"

"I only travel along with you! What am I? The weather girl?"

Drew rolled his eyes and hissed as he felt the cold water touch his skin. "Ugh! Forget it! Arguing won't help! We have to find shelter, quick!"

May took a glance to her right and saw a tree with huge space under its risen roots. She ran towards it. "Drew, over here!"

Drew followed May to the tree. "Thank goodness," he sighed as he sat down beside her under the roots.

May hugged herself as the chilly wind blew through her soaked body. She shivered and looked out at the foggy road. It was grey, almost invisible, and the rain poured down mercilessly hard. Not to mention that the air became colder each minute. Her eyes began to close as she felt all of the water that were absorbed in her clothes sink into her skin. The freezing wind blowing on her didn't help...in fact, she didn't even have a sweater.

Drew looked at May, worried. She didn't look good at all. "May, are you all right?" he asked quietly.

May smiled weakly at him and answered hoarsely, "Y-yeah. J-just a l-little c-c-cold." Then, she let out a small cough.

Drew frowned. 'This isn't good,' he thought miserably to himself. With all his effort, he looked around for a better shelter that provided them warmth, as well as cover from the cold weather. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything. He sighed and looked at May again. She was shivering and coughing- not a good sign. "Hang in there," he told her.

All of a sudden, thunder and lightning made their rhythms. The rain poured down twice as harder and the wind came in faster and colder. At least one thing went right; the fog was clearing up a bit, enough for Drew to see what was around him.

Drew looked around again and found pokemon running towards one direction. "Shelter," he whispered and helped May out of the roots to follow the pokemon. "C'mon, May. There's shelter nearby."

May nodded wearily and ran along with Drew to follow the pokemon.

Minutes passed, and Drew finally saw a small cave and the pokemon entering it. "C'mon!" he urged May and ran into the cave. May followed of course.

* * *

May and Drew were happily welcomed by the pokemon inside the cave. They provided the teens with berries to eat. 

Drew passed and turned to May if she wanted anything. "May?" he asked.

May looked sleepy. She stared at the Mago berries before her and tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "That you guys had to share your berries with us..." She sighed and fainted.

"May!" Drew caught May and looked down at her. Curious, he placed a hand on her forehead and then gasped. She was burning. He lowered her on the ground and frantically looked around for a cloth or something.

A Caterpie, knowing what Drew was looking for, used string shot and spun a thread. Then, a Spinarak went to the thread and weaved it into a thin, yet strong, warm cloth. "Spinarak!" Spinarak called out to a Marill. Marill used a light water gun and soaked up the cloth. The three pokemon then handed it to Drew.

Drew smiled at them and placed the cloth on May's hot forehead. "There you go..."

May squirmed around a bit and then shivered. She crossed her arms across her chest and held herself to keep warm. But then, feeling something warm next to her, she snuggled it...or him.

Drew blushed as May snuggled his chest. "She's cold," he mumbled to himself. He smiled and took off his purple jacket. He put them around May's upper body and then laid her down on the ground again. She sighed contentedly and settled herself in his jacket.

"Od!" an Oddish piped.

Drew looked down at Oddish, confused.

Using the leaves on its head, Oddish pointed at May's clothes. "Od! Oddish-Od!" it scolded. It said: "Her clothes are wet!"

Drew understood what Oddish said and muttered, "What can I do? I can't just take off her clothes. That's just...wrong!"

Oddish looked at the other pokemon. They nodded in agreement at Drew's statement. Oddish then looked at Drew and asked, "Od-oddish-od?" Translation: "Do you have a pokemon that can use a fire type attack?"

Drew nodded and sent out his Flygon.

Oddish turned to a Gloom and ordered, "Oddish!" Meaning: "Use you Razor Leaf!" It then turned back to Drew and said, "Oddish-od-Oddish!" Translation: "Have your Flygon knock out the leaves using its strong wings!"

Flygon understood each word and knocked out Gloom's leaves, as ordered by 'Chief Oddish'. "Aaauurruuu!" it cried out.

Drew gathered up the fallen leaves and stacked them into a pile. He turned to all of the wild pokemon and warned, "Stand back."

The pokemon obeyed and hid behind a few rocks.

Flygon used flamethrower and ignited the pile of leaves. Drew nodded thankfully at his pokemon and returned it to its pokeball. He then placed May a bit closer to the fire, but far enough so that she wouldn't get caught or burned. There, she slept peacefully.

Drew sighed and looked out of the cave. The heavy rain was still pouring, but at least the thunder and lightning were disappearing along with the fog. He looked back at the pokemon. They were all asleep around the fire and all had contented expressions. He smiled and laid down beside a rock and slept himself. Nothing to do but sleep during a rainy day, right?

* * *

A few hours later, Drew opened his eyes and found that the cave was less cold...and no longer filled with pokemon. He sat up and found that May was sill asleep next tothe gentle fire. He took a look outside and found that the skies were clear and the grass and trees were full of dews. "The rain stopped," he whispered to no one in particular. 

May groaned as she slowly awoke from her slumber. She groaned even more when she felt her head throb, her nose all stuffy, her throat stinging with pain, and her face warm. She let out a small cough and saw Drew looking down at her with a tired look on his face. "H-hi...Drew," she uttered out weakly. She tried to sit up, but was gently laid back down by Drew's hand.

"Don't," he warned, "You need to rest. You have a cold." He let out an exasperated sigh and held his head. It was night time, May had a terrible cold, and they were probably miles away from a nearby city or town. Could anything else go wrong?

May sadly looked up at Drew. He was stressed because of her, they were lost because of her, and he was tired because of her. Her, her, her. Her fault. She gulped as guilt overcame her. "I'm sorry," she mumbled apologetically.

Drew looked down at May again and smiled. "For what?"

"For getting us into this mess. Because of my carelessness, I got a cold and now we're both stuck here."

Drew shook his head. "It was no ones fault. We didn't know it would rain...nor did we expect you to get a cold so fast." He chuckled softly. "So don't blame yourself."

May blushed, but it was hardly visible because her face was already flushed from her fever. "Thanks, Drew." She flashed him a small, yet adorable smile.

Drew blushed a bit and cleared his throat to remain his cool composure. "Yeah. Um...just get some sleep okay? The sooner you get some sleep, the sooner you'll get better." The cave darkened and the moonlight entered it. The shadows hid his small blush and smile.

May nodded and closed her eyes. Within just moments, she was back in Dreamland.

Drew waited until she was in deep sleep and then stepped out of the cave. He yawned and looked around. "I just had a few hours' nap, yet I'm still sleepy," he murmured, "How lame." He looked down at the ground and saw a Bellossom. "Hm?"

"Bella!" the flower pokemon sang, "Be-llassom!" It then reached inside its 'dress' and gave him a pink, dew-covered rose. "Bella!"

Drew took the rose and said, "Thank you."

The Bellossom flashed him a smile and danced off into the forest. "Bella! Bella! Be-llssom!" it sang.

Drew looked down at the rose in his hand and smiled. It was beautiful- glistening in themoonlight and its petals being soft as it is. Just perfect. He walked back into the cave and sat down next to May. He then took her hand and placed the rose in it. "Get well," he whispered.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Pokemon don't work together like that. But hey. I just have a crazy imagination, so don't nag me about pokemon teamwork.**


	12. Mt Moon

May slowly awoke and looked around. She felt much better than yesterday. Her fever was light and her head was no longer throbbing. She looked to her right and found Drew sleeping peacefully...without his jacket on? She gasped and removed the cloth on her. "It's his jacket," she muttered to herself.

Drew grunted and rolled onto his back. His hands were on his chest and his breathing was calm and steady, meaning that he was still asleep.

May smiled and gently played with his green bangs. "Thanks, Drew," she whispered, quiet enough for him not to hear. Then, she felt something beside her. She looked down and found the pink rose. She picked it up and smiled. She then brought the flower up to her lips and kissed it, but made it look like she was sniffing it. "So fresh and clean."

"I see you're up," Drew mumbled.

Startled, May dropped the rose and looked down to see Drew smirking at her. The rose was on his face, too. She blushed and yelped, "Drew!"

Drew removed the delicate flower from his face and teased, "Is that how you greet people in the morning? Throwing a flower in their face and then saying their name?"

May sighed and placed a hand on her rapidly beating heart. "You scared me. I thought you were still asleep." She blushed even harder.

Drew sat up and let out a small yawn. He then looked at her and asked, "Why are you so red?"

May shook her head and lied, "Uh...it's...um...hot in here!" She looked back at the once-burning fire and said, "Plus, I was next to the fire the whole night. So...yeah."

Drew arched an eyebrow in suspicion and then shrugged. "Whatever."

Remembering his jacket, May handed it to him. "Oh, here. Um...thanks for lending it to me. That was really nice of you."

Drew took back his jacket and put it on. "Yeah, whatever. So, are you okay to go on?"

May blinked a few times and then nodded. "Uhm-hm." But then she choked and coughed. "Drew, do you have any water? My throat's really dry."

Drew looked around and replied, "Sorry, no." Then, he looked outside and saw an apple tree, to his and May's luck. "Wait here." He stepped out and picked four of the delicious fruits. He then came back with them and handed two to May. "They should help."

May smiled. "Thanks...again." She bit into one and cheered. "Ah! It's sssoooo good!" She giggled playfully and squealed.

Drew sweatdropped at her reaction to the apples. "So? They're supposed to be." He bit into one of the apples and his eyes widened the moment he had his first three chews. It was really good! Enough to make you hypered for at least five hours or so. He held in his excited and happy feeling and cleared his throat. "Wow, you're right. These apples are much more nourished than those in Hoenn." He looked over at May and almost turned purple when he found that she had already finished her apples.

May stood up and triumphantly said, "I'm ready to go! C'mon! It's a long way over there!" Her smile was beaming and she was laughing for no reason.

Drew kept his second apple and took another bite out of the other one. He thought to himself, 'All of the sugar's gone to her head. Literally.' "Alright," he mumbled, "Just take it easy." He was slightly freaked out by May's new 'energy boost'. He almost choked when he felt himself being pulled into the daylight full speed. "I said to take it easy!" he shouted when he realized that it was the energetic May that was pulling him.

* * *

May panted as Drew calmly walked up to another cave and threw his apple away somewhere. "We're at Mt. Moon," he stated, looking down at his map. 

"Mt. Moon?" May questioned, finally catching her breath, "You mean, we have to go into ANOTHER cave? How many caves have we been in?" She sighed.

Drew turned around to look at her and smirked. "Three. You're not tired, are you...May?"

May looked up at him and said, "Just a little."

Drew chuckled and walked into Mt. Moon. "I told you to take it easy. This is the third time I told you that."

May groaned and ran after him. "Why can't I stop running?" she whined.

* * *

Inside the cave, there was a lot of screaming and yelping. All of them coming from May. There were Zubats everywhere and would not stop popping out of the darkness. 

"Will you quit it with your hollering, May?" Drew asked irritatedly, "The more noises you make, the angrier the Zubats get."

May shuddered and held herself. "I can't," she wailed, "These things are too freaky and they pop out like bug pokemon in a bug forest. Not to mention unexpectedly!" A Zubat flew past her. "Eeek!" She ran to Drew and restrained herself from grabbing his jacket and choking him. "See?"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Calm down. If you stay quiet, I'm sure these pokemon will go back to sleep."

"Zu-bat!" a Zubat screeched behind May as it zoomed past her.

May shrieked and hugged Drew from behind unintentionally. "Help!"

Drew sighed, relieved that she wasn't squeezing him. "Calm down- for the second time! The exit's just a few steps away."

"How can you tell?"

"It's right in front of us."

May peeked out from behind Drew and blushed in embarrassment when she realized that he was right. "Oh." She giggled nervously and said, "Oops." She let go of Drew and he walked out of the cave.

"Well?" he said, looking back at her, "Shouldn't we go now?"

May snapped out of her small trance and ran out after him. "Of course!"

"You know something, May?"

"What?"

"You're wierd."

May frowned. "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

Drew chuckled and he and May continued their long walk towards Cerulean City.

* * *

**For the people who DO know, what was that spot in the video games that only people with dates would enjoy? And a person said that Misty had high hopes for that place. **

**(I hate Misty) I'm sorry! But to me, she's just...annoying! She gets on my nerves for some reason. So don't expect any pokeshipping fics from me.** Sorry.

**I hated her since I was like...5 I think? Before I was 8 at least.**


	13. The Festival of the Luvdisc

**Drew is an inch taller than May.**

* * *

Drew and May finally made it to Cerulean City, where both were excited and tired at the same time. Drew, though, wasn't as enthusiastic as May because there were no contests. 

"May, where are you going in such a hurry?" Drew asked, following the sprinting brunette.

May giggled and held up her index finger in formality. "Drew, we have to eat. We haven't eaten in hours."

Drew sighed and folded his arms. "That's because you ate MY last apple three hours ago. Remember?"

May blushed in embarrassment and ignored his statement. "Anyway, I know this really great noodle place in Cerulean City. Let's go check it out."

Drew gave her the boring look and muttered, "I don't want any stupid noodles."

May huffed and took his hand, pulling him along. "Well, you're going anyway. Wether you wantto or not."

Drew struggled to get out of her grasp and insisted, "I don't want to go!" Then, his stomach growled...loud enough for May to hear. He blushed and tried to hide his embarrassed state.

May, without releasing his hand, looked back at him and asked suspiciously, "Are you sure? Because I think your stomach disagrees." She then let his hand go and walked off to the noodle restaurant.

Drew groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes. Nevertheless, he followed May to the restaurant. "I'm not fond of noodles."

"Well I'm sure you will be," May corrected, "As soon as-" She stopped in her tracks and gawked at the person before her.

Drew came up next to May and asked, "May, are you okay? Hello?"

May lit up a smile and called out, "Misty! Hi!"

A red-head girl turned around and smiled a very bright smile. "May," she called back, "Long time no see!" She ran over to May and the two girls exchanged a hug.

"How have you been, Misty?" May asked when they parted, "It's been so long."

Misty answered happily, "Just great. I'm handling the gym pretty well."

"Ahem," Drew 'coughed', catching May's attention once again.

May turned to him and said, "Oops. I forgot. Misty, this is Drew. Drew, Misty."

Misty and Drew both shook hands.

"I see," said Misty, "Are you May's boyfriend?"

Drew blushed a little and said nothing. But May blushed a lot and frantically replied, "No! He's not! We're just travelling together, that's all."

Misty laughed at May's reaction and then offered, "You guys wanna come over for lunch at my place? I just came from grocery shopping. Plus, my sisters are away for a while."

May nodded and said, "Thanks, Misty. We would love that." She nudged Drew at the side. "Won't we? DREW."

Drew sweatdropped and said, "Alright."

* * *

At Misty's place, May and Drew stared in awe at the food before them. "Wow." 

Misty blushed and said, "C'mon guys. You don't have to gape. Lets just eat."

May took a plate and started filling it up with food. "Don't have to ask me twice."

Drew took a plate also and put in: Two pieces of sushie, three carrot slices, and a small piece of fish. He looked up from his food and saw the girls staring at him. "What?"

Misty placed her food-filled plate on the table and put her hands on her hips. "Drew, is my cooking really that bad?" she asked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

May took a piece of sushi and ate it. "Don't worry, Misty," she assured, "Drew's a plain eater. Simple and clean." She giggled in amusement.

Drew smirked and flipped his hair. "So what if I am? It's much better than looking like a Snorlax." He turned to May and coolly said, "Hard to believe you're not turning into one from the way you eat."

May popped a vein and shouted, "What did you say?"

"Guys," Misty interrupted, "I just heard around town that there a festival going on at Route 25. They called it The Festival of the Luvdisc." She blushed at the name.

May and Drew looked atMisty questioningly. "So?"

Misty woke from herdaydreaming and said, "Oh, and it starts at six o'clock tonight. Do you guys want to go?"

May looked at Drew. He shrugghed. "Sure."

* * *

**6:00 pm**

Misty, May, and Drew walked up at Route 25 and gasped. It was amazing! Pink and red balloons everywhere, roses of many colors, a paris wheel, and a table filled with lots of delicious food and drinks. They both walked in and had the wildest funof their lives.

Two hours had passed and the trio were at the tables, drinking the tasty punch and eating the delicious cakes.

_"Attention, ladies and gentlemen!" _the speakers boomed, _"There will be a performance at the lake. Please go there."_

Everyone went.

* * *

People gasped and awed as the water danced elegantly and glistened in the moonlight. The movements were controlled by the Gardevoir and Espeon that were in the festival, also. Then, Luvdisc emerged from the waters and danced along with the swaying water spouts. 

May looked up at Drew and asked, "Aren't you glad we came, Drew?"

Drew looked down at her and said, "Yeah. This is actually a lot of fun." He spotted something on her chin. He slightly bent down to wipe it away. "You have a bit of cream on your chin."

A Luvdisc, clumsier than the others, jumped too far and bumped onto Drew's head. It was then bounced back into the water. The crowd gasped as the lights focused on May and Drew.

May and Drew were both wide-eyed and blushing redder than ever. Because of Luvdisc's little push, Drew accidentally had his lips meet with May's. They stood there...frozen and shocked.

Misty had her hand on her mouth in surprise. She new exactly what happened, but the people didn't.

_"My, my_, the announcer purred,_ "It looks like we have two young lovers here..."_

May and Drew both broke apart and covered their mouths with their hands. They looked at each other nervously, still blushing redder than two very ripe tomatoes.

May was the first to come out of her awkward composition and laughed. "Drew, what just happened?" She then turned angry and asked, "And why did you kiss me?"

Drew shouted, "I didn't kiss you! It was that Luvdisc! I just wanted to wipe away that cream on your chin. Until it pushed me!"

May realized that he was right and smiled. She then winked at him and said, "Well, you have some nerve. You are such a bad liar." She turned to Misty and winked. "Let's go, Misty." They started to leave.

Drew caught on with her game and responded, "Gee, I am so heartbroken. Whatever will I do?" He playfully huffed and followed the girls close behind.

* * *

May and Drew both plopped down on their own beds in the same room. They stayed at a nearby hotel since Misty's sisters came back and there was no room left at her place. So anyway, the two were already in their sleep wear and were in awkward silence. 

Drew looked at May apologetically and said, "Sorry about that, May. I didn't mean to...hm."

May laughed. "I know you didn't." She buried herself under her sheets and said, "Goodnight."

Drew just laid back and closed his eyes. " 'Night."

* * *

**I like Misty in my Fanfic. She's much less annoying.**


	14. The Secrets Our Hearts Conceal

Drew yawned lightly and opened his eyes when he heard something playing...like a radio. He checked the digital clock next to him and found that it was still 3:00 in the morning. He looked over at May's side and found that she was listening to music in her CD Player. He smirked when he found that her phones had slipped off of her head and were now on the floor. He walked over to them and listened.

_Ah...yeah, yeah, yeah, Ah..._

_You know everything that I'm afraid of._

_You do everything I wish I did._

_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you._

_I know I should tell you how I feel._

_I wish everyone would disappear._

_Everytime you call me, I'm too scared to be me._

_And I'm too shy to say:_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you._

_I hope you feel the way that I do._

_I get a rush when I'm with you._

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you._

_A crush on you..._

_You know I'm the one that you can talk to._

_And sometimes, you tell me things I don't want to know._

_I just want to hold you._

_You say exactly how you feel about her._

_And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way?_

Drew removed the phones from his head and ears and placed them back on the floor. He had a suspicious thought in his head. 'Why this song?' He thought about it awhile and then shrugged it off. He stood up and sluggishly made his way to the kitchen.

May heard some noises in the kitchen and sat up. She opened her eyes and then left her bed to go to the kitchen. She squinted in the bright light and whispered, "Drew? Is that you?"

Drew was eating a slice of ripe watermelon and had a smirk on his face. "Who else?"

May grunted in her sleepiness and sat down across from him. "Just to be safe." She looked down at her hands and murmured, "I don't have good eyesight when I'm sleepy."

Drew smirked. "Welcome, Grandma."

May frowned and said, "Hello, Great Grandfather."

Drew took another bite and swallowed. "Why me? I don't have any problems with my vision."

May took one slice of the melons Drew cut and ate it.

"Hey!" Drew snapped, "That's mine! Get your own!"

May disdainfully put down her slice and huffed. "You're so mean. Having a poor young girl starvewhile you get yourself filled up."

Drew smirked and cockily said, "My, how unfortunate."

May popped a vein and took a strawberry from the strawberry bowl. She bit into it and squeaked...literally. "Eeekk!" She placed a hand on her numb mouth.

Drew chuckled and said, "Oops. I forgot to say that those strawberries weren't ripe yet." He then added sarcastically, "My bad."

May, with a bluish face, glared at him and hissed, "You did this on purpose!"

"Now why would I do that?" Drew teased. He went over to the sink and washed his hands. He then wiped them with a paper towel and flipped his hair. "Well, tomorrow's a big day. So if I were you, I'd get back to bed." He then smirked. "But then again...why would I want to be you? I'm better off being me." He walked out of the kitchen, back to bed.

May prepared herself a glass of water and drank it all down. She sighed and turned off the lights on her way out and then laid back down on her soft bed.

* * *

Unfortunately,after ten minutes, May could not sleep. She picked up her headphones from the floor and put them on. 

"Why do you listen to that song, May?" Drew asked suspiciously.

Since the music volume was low, May heard him. "Drew? You're awake?"

"Hey, I asked the question first." He turned to face her.

May blushed, but she felt relieved that the room was dark enough to hide it. "Well, I don't know why."

Drew's face saddened, but it was invisible in the dark. "You have someone special in your mind...don't you?" he asked quietly.

May looked at him, surprised. She sighed and admitted, "Yeah, I do."

"Do I know him?"

May paused a bit and then replied, "Yes."

Drew turned his back on May and mumbled to himself, "He sure is lucky."

"Did you say something, Drew?" May asked worriedly.

Drew didn't say anything. He just shook his head.

May removed her phones and felt tears flow down her cheeks. "It's just..."

Drew turned to her once again and asked, "Just what?" His eyes widened a tad when he saw her glistening tears run down her porcelain-skinned cheeks. "May?"

"I just...can't tell him how I feel."

"Why not?"

"Because he might...not feel the same way about me. I'm afraid of many things, Drew. But rejection is the one I'm afraid of most."

"Well, howwill you know if you won't try?"

May looked at him again, flabbergasted. "W-what?"

Drew let out a small, yet very calm smile. "I'm saying that, if you don't try, how will you know if he feels the same way about you or not? He might."

May shook her head. "Easier said than done."

"I agree," Drew blurted out, his smile disappearing.

May's eyes widened. "You have a special somone in mind, too?"

Drew nodded.

"Do I...know her?"

"You can say that." He looked out of the window and looked up at the stars. "I've fallen in love with her for a really long time. But, I don't think she notices me very much...or even sees me as more than just a friend." His green eyes sparkled like emeralds when the stars reflected on them.

May stayed silent for a while. 'Drew...' she thought sadly, 'You're the one I've fallen for. But you don't know that...and never will.' She forced a smile and whispered softly, "Try."

Drew looked at her. She was smiling, and her tears still flowed down her cheeks. He didn't even know why she was crying. "I will. But not now. I don't think she's ready."

May giggled a bit and wipe away her tears. She then put back on her headphones and laid down. "See you tomorrow, Drew."

Drew took one last glance at May and laid down. "See you...May."

* * *

**The song "Final Distance" by Utada Hikaru, helped me with this chapter. **

**Anyway...who's the lucky girl Drew's after? Why am I asking? I'm sure you all already know who it is. **


	15. Meeting Jena

May woke up to find the whole room filled with brilliant light...from the hot sun. She yawned and sretched, then went to the bathroom to prepare herself for another day.

Drew woke up a few minutes after May and mumbled something like, "Mmm...five more mmiinnutes.." He rolled over to his left lazily and "Ah!" _Thud! _He rubbed his sore head and became fully awake when he realized that he just fell off of his bed. "Ugh..."

"Gee, Drew. For a 'master' coordinator, you sure are a clumsy sleeper," May teased. She was standing in front of the bathroom door with her outdoor attire and her hair fixed and stuff. She smirked at him.

Drew groggily stood up and smirked back. Flipping his slightly disarrayed hair, he shot back, "Not at all. I just wanted to know what it was like to fall off from a bed. I found out that it was painful. See?"

Mayrolled her eyesand shrugged. "Whatever." She walked into the kithchen.

Drew walked into the bathroom to prepare himself also.

* * *

May was eating cereal in the kitchen. She then took a sip from her glass of orange juice. 

Drew came into the kitchen and yawned.

May's eyes widened and she quickly spit out the orange juice, nearly hitting Drew. "Drew!" she coughed. She blushed madly and pointed at him.

Drew looked at her, confused. "What?"

May struggled to get the words out. "Y-you- I-" She took in a deep breath and said, "You're half naked in front of me!"

Drew looked down at his lower body and said, "I'm wearing pants." He looked at her again and then smirked in amusement. "Oh... You mean my chest?"

May blushed even harder, but stayed silent. Sure, she's seen other guys half naked, but Drew...? It was just so wrong and awkward to her. Especially now that he was a teenager.

Drew chuckled and asked, "Is it your first time seeing half naked guys, May? Because I doubt it." He went over to the fridge and looked for some food to eat.

May just gulped and pushed her bowl of cereal aside. "Suddenly, I'm not so hungry anymore." She felt herself turn less red and more green as her stomach seemed to do summersaults inside of her. She stood up and left the kitchen.

Drew found a piece of carrot. He stared at it for a bit and then shrugged. He quickly took a bite and smirked as he did so. 'She acted like nothing happened earlier,' he thought to himself.

May watched the whole thing. "He's not human...," she whispered to herself nervously.

* * *

**Too lazy to tell details. May and Drew finally left Cerulean City after saying goodbye to Misty. And yes, Drew did get fully dressed.**

**

* * *

**

Drew and May were on their way to Saffron City. They just received info along the way that there was a pokemon contest going on over there, and the two teens were very excited to get there. Drew was just glad that he was able to have a chance to keep up with May.

"Drew?" May started, "How long until we get to Saffron City?"

Drew took out his map and said, "In an hour or two. Or maybe even three. Four is the max."

May sweatdropped. "Aw man. And I was really getting excited."

Drew stopped in his tracks. He then turned to May and asked, "May, do you want to get to Saffron City faster?"

May nodded lazily.

"Are you sure?"

Nod, nod.

"Go, Flygon!" Drew called out his green dragon pokemon.

"Aaarruuu!" Flygon cried.

"Can you fly us to Saffron City?" Drew asked.

Flygon nodded and Drew and May hopped onto its back. "Let's go!" Drew urged. Flygon rose from the ground and into the skies. Drew bent down and whispered to his pokemon, "Fly top speed when I pat you." Flygon nodded in response. Drew turned to May and said, "Hold onto me, tight."

May encircled her arms around him and held herself in place.

Drew smirked and patted Flygon. "Go."

Flygon's eyes glinted and it sped off, high speed. "Aaaaarrruuuu!" Along the way it summersaulted and twirled with speed adding at each meneuver.

May held on for dear life. "Drrreewww!" she screamed as Flygon turned in massive circles.

Drew just laughed and stayed calm. "I told you to hang on."

* * *

When the teens arrived at Saffron City, May quickly crawled off of Flygon and fell on her knees. She then turned to Drew and Flygon and said, "Never...again!" 

Drew and Flygon just snickered. Drew turned to Flygon and returned it to its pokeball saying, "Good job."

"Drreewww!" a shrill, feminine voice squealed, "It's you!"

May and Drew both turned their heads right and saw a girl, about May's age, running their way. She had long black hair and violet eyes. She wore a blue T-shirt and black jeans with blue sneakers. "Drew!" she squealed again.

May stood up and asked, "Drew, do you know her?"

Drew huffed. "No."

The girl got closer to Drew and then launched herself at him, squeezing him into a tight hug.

Drew choked, "Let...coh! Go of me!" He wriggled in her unwanted embrace, trying to break free.

May just stared at them silently.

The girl let him go and blurted, "Oh, Drew! I'm your number one fan and I'm, like, totally in love with you!" She made a shy blush and batted her eyelashes.

May crossed her arms and buried herself in thoughts. 'A prep. Hate her already.'

Drew breathed in some air and asked, "Who are you?"

The girl squealed again and answered happily, "My name's Jena."

Drew frowned and said sternly, "Okay...JENA. Will you please not hug me? It hurts you know."

Jena, too occupied by his looks, didn't listen and just whispered, "Wow. You're so much cuter up close."

Drew sweatdropped.

May had enough of the little 'aquaintance'. She huffed and walked off somewhere. She really did not want to be introduced to Jena...if Drew actually wanted to.

Drew then remembered May and found her missing. "May?"

Jena suddenly turned vicious and angry. "Who's May?" she snarled. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Drew coolly said, "My friend. She was here just a second ago."

Jena calmed down. "Oh you mean 'little red'? She went that way." She pointed towards a nearby ice cream shop.

Drew went to the building saying, "Thanks."

Jena waved goodbye and shouted girlishly, "See you tomorrow, Drew-cutie!" She giggled and ran off.

* * *

Drew winced. 'Drew-cutie? Gross!' He walked into the ice cream shop and saw May at the counter eating strawberry-flavored ice cream with a not-so-happy expression on her face. She didn't notice him. 

Drew walked over to her and greeted, "Hey."

May looked at him and said flatly, "It's just you." She then looked back at her ice cream.

Drew seemed taken back at her harsh tone, but remained cool and calm. He flipped his hair and said, "Why'd you leave?"

May looked at him again. She thought angrily, 'I left because you forgot I was even there! Plus, I hate that prep! She's annoying and loud!' She licked her ice cream and lied, "I was hungry." She then added, "And, I had no business being with you two."

Drew smirked. "Why not?"

May lost her appetite and threw her half--eaten ice cream in the trash. She replied, "Clearly, seeing that she was in love with you and all, what help am I? I'd probably get myself into major trouble with her." She shot a glare at him and left.

Drew shrugged and followed her. 'What's up with her?' he though curiously. He was surprised at May's change of mood.


	16. An Unwanted Kiss

May was at the outstretch of the city and was sitting next to a lake. She picked up a rock next to her and threw it in the water. "What do you want?" she asked harshly as she felt Drew's aura behind her.

Drew was standing behind her, frowning. "Why are you mad at me?" he asked sternly.

May threw another rock across the lake. "I'm not mad. Just tense about the upcoming contest, that's all." She looked up at him. "Why?"

"Well, ever since Jena came into the picture, you haven't really been yourself at all. You act like you're all mad and stuff. It bugs me."

May stood up and walked away. "I have to register for the contest."

Drew watched her walk away. He hated to admit it, but he was worried about her new attitude. He tore his gaze away from her and looked out into the lake. A cool, gentle breeze blew by and swayed his green hair gracefully. He sighed.

"Drew!" a high-pitched voice called.

Drew knew exactly who it was. He grudgingly turned around and grumbled, "Jena."

Jena ran to him and hugged him. "My, what are you doing in a place like this?" she asked.

Drew tore her away from him and said, "That's none of your business."

"Oh, Drew," Jena sighed, "You're so strict, yet compassionate at the same time! You are totally my guy. I mean like, those other guys just like me for...ugh! Who knows what! But you." She cupped his cheek and batted her eyelashes. "You're hot and I like you."

Drew felt very uncomfortable at what Jena was doing and removed her hand from his cheek. "Uh... A lot of girls do, but I don't care."

Jena pouted at his resistance. "You are like, so stubborn. Why not just tell me that you like, like me, too?"

"Because I don't," Drew backfired, "I already like somebody else."

Jena smirked. "Let's just see what you say after I do this." She grabbed him by the collar of his black sweatshirt and pulled him into a lustful kiss.

"Ffmmphhh! Mmmff...hhhmm!" Drew's protests were muffled by the unwanted kiss. He placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to push her away, but she held onto him tightly.

"Drew!" May called as she returned to where she left him, "I already registered for the contest! Did-" She froze and her eyes widened in shock. "Drew?" There he was. Kissing that Jena girl and he held onto her as she held onto him. She shook her head in disbelief as tears formed in her blue orbs. "How...what?" She brought her hand to her mouth.

Drew looked up and saw May with tears threatening to fall at any second from her eyes. His eyes widened and he finally pushed Jena off of him, sending her to the ground. "May!" he gasped as he wiped away the kiss with his sleeve.

Jena looked up at May and hissed, "Stupid girl! You interrupted our kiss!"

May stared at Drew and shouted, "I can't believe you!" She ran off crying.

Drew yelled, "Wait, May! It's not what you think!" He sighed in defeat as the brunette disappeared from a distance. He then glared at Jena and growled, "This is all YOUR fault!"

Jena looked up at him nervously. "B-but-" she stammered, "Drew...I-"

Drew dashed off after May.

Jena stayed on the ground, crying. "But I love you, Drew!" she shrieked, "I totally do!"

* * *

May ran and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but right now she didn't care. She just wanted to get as far away as she could from Drew. 'I loved him!' she thought to herself angrily,'I can't believe Iloved him!' She disappeared through a small forest. 

Drew ran through the city, asking people if they've seen a brunette with a red bandanda and blue shorts.They all said that she didn't go by unoticed. They all pointed east, where a small forest was. Drew thanked them all and entered the forest swiftly.

May felt her legs grow tired and let herself fall freely, not caring where she'd land. Luckily, she landed on a patch of spring flowers, at a clearing, in the middle of the forest. 'How ironic,' she thought grumpily as she cried. "How lame!" she screamed into the earth.

A trio of Butterfree appeared from behind a few bushes and flew towards her. "Ffrree!"

May looked up at the Bug pokemon with a tear-stained face. "B-Butterfree?" she whispered. She sat up and looked at them with apologetic eyes. "If this is your territoy...then I'm sorry." She broke into a sob again.

One of the Butterfree, which was lighter than the others, flew down towards the poor girl. "Free..." it assured.

May looked at the Butterfree in front of her and hugged it gently. "Oh, Butterfree."

The other two Butterfree felt sympathy for May and flew down to help comfort her. "Free-free."

Drew walked through the thin forest and heard sounds of sobbing and hiccupping. He ran towards that direction and saw May wave goodbye to three Butterfree that disappeared back into the bushes. "May?"

May gasped and turned around. "Drew!" she yelped. She quickly wiped her tears away and shot him a glare. "What are you doing here?" She stood on her ground firmly and crossed her arms.

Drew looked at her guiltily and walked up to her. "May," he started, "I wanted to explain what happened between me and Jena. It wasn't-"

May raised her hand at his face as a sign to stop. "Drew, I don't need an explanation. It was love at first sight and that's good enough of an explanation for me. I saw you two kissing and it was affectionate." She walked past him but was quickly held back. "Huh?"

Drew grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "May," he pleaded, "Just let me explain...please."

May snatched her arm away and said, "No! I don't need an explanation of you kissing! Especially since I..." She trailed off. 'Whoa! That was close. I almost confessed.'

Drew arched an eyebrow. "Since you what?" he asked skeptically.

May looked down at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Never mind," she hastily said, "I'm really tired and I need to get some rest right now." She walked away. "You should register for the contest."

Drew just followed her back to the city and went to sign up for the upcoming contest. 'When will she ever listen to what I have to say?' he though to himself sadly.


	17. My Cherry Blossom Kiss to You

Drew walked down the quiet, evening streets of Saffron City. He was deep in thought about the previous events and felt guilty that it was all his fault that May cried. 'But why would she cry?' he asked himself mentally. Then, it hit him. "She's...jealous," he mumbled. He quickly turned around and ran for the pokemon center, where he and May were staying.

May was inside their room sitting down on her bed and sadly looking down at the ground. She was depressed and hurt. What else could go wrong? She sighed and laid down on her back, her arms on the opposite sides of her head. "He's...taken," she whispered.

All of a sudden, the door flew open and in came Drew. He found that the whole room was dark and...cold. He stepped inside and then closed the door. Luckily, the moon's light was bright enough to let him see and he saw May on her bed looking up at the ceiling emotionlessly. She didn't seem to notice him come in. "May?" he called softly.

She didn't respond. In fact, she seemed almost lifeless lying down in that position.

Drew sighed and sat down next to her. Afraid that she might 'run away' again, he kept a bit of distance between them. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked.

It was a bit of silence, and then she answered quietly, "About what?" Her eyes stayed on the ceiling.

"About the Jena incident," Drew said and felt his body tense up.

May seemed to come back to life and sat up. Without a word, shestood up.

Drew grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the bed. She gasped a bit as he did so. "Listen, May," he whispered in her ear angrily, "I'm just asking for you to listen to me for just one minute. Is that so much to ask?" She struggled under him, but he led her in place firmly.

May, finding that it was futile to struggle, stopped and looked at him with dark eyes. "Why should I?" she asked coldly.

"Because there were a lot of things back there that you didn't understand!" he growled.

May flinched at Drew's harsh tone and sighed. "What explanation do I need?"

"Jena was the one who kissed me, May." He loosened his grip when he felt May's body relax a bit. "I didn't want her kiss." He released her and looked away. "Go ahead. You can run now."

May knew that Drew was telling the truth and slowly sat up. She looked at him and said, "You held onto her."

Drew looked at her and responded, "No, I didn't. I was trying to push her off." He smirked when he saw her face tint a bit of color.

May finally smiled and laughed nervously. "Oops. Silly me." She mentally smacked herself for that lame line.

Drew took out a rose from out of nowhere and threw it over to her. He then flipped his hair. "There's only one girl for me in this world right now."

May picked up the rose and looked down at it thoughtfully. "The special one you told me about, right?" she asked him with a smile.

Drew nodded and said, "We'd better get some rest. The contest's tomorrow." He stood up and went over to his bed. He then laid down and stayed silent.

May placed the rose on a desk next to her and laid down on her bed. She slowly closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Drew and May were both at the contest hall exploring the place. It was average, but it would do. Then, the two went over to the counter at the same time. 

"You didn't register," Drew pointed out, looking at May. "I told you to register yesterday. What were you doing?"

May frowned and said, "I was hungry so I made a stop by the ice cream shop...again." She then folded her arms and looked at him suspiciously. "And I thought I told YOU to register. What were YOU doing?"

Drew smirked and flipped his hair. "Hm. That's for me to know and for you to find out. Or not." He handed his contest pass to the lady in the counter and May did the same.

"So, you two couple are going to enter this contest together?" the lady asked with a smile.

May blushed and said, "No."

The smile on the lady's face disappeared and she said, "Oh, I'm sorry then. Only couples can enter this contest." She attempted to give them back their passes.

May was about to open her mouth to protest, but Drew covered it and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry," he said, "My GIRLFRIEND here is just afraid to let people know that I'm her BOYFRIEND." He looked at her with a fake smile. "Isn't that right, May?"

May blushed even redder and screamed. But, of course, it was muffled by Drew's hand.

Drew looked back at the lady and said, "See what I mean? Tense, tense, tense."

The lady then lit up a smile again and said, "Oh, I do! You're so famous that your fangirls would probably kill her. I understand now." She scanned their passes and gave them back. "Good luck, you two lovebirds."

Drew took back the passes and dragged May away. "Thank you."

When the two arrived at an empty corner, Drew uncovered May's mouth. She gasped and and panted. She then turned fussy and whispered angrily, "We are NOT a couple, Drew! What are you? Nuts?"

Drew flipped his hair and smirked. "It was the only way we could get into the contest. Genius, right?"

May flushed and said, "Genius but risky! You are just...crazy!" She calmed herself down and looked at him sadly. "But we didn't even practice a pairing technique. How can we win?"

Drew knew she was right and looked up the clock on the wall. 12:00. The contest would start in three and a half hours. He turned to her and said, "We have to practice...now."

May looked at him as if he was crazy. "What? How? Our pokemon will be too tired by the time we get to the contest!"

"We'll have to use 'light moves'. By that, I mean that we have to use moves that hardly do damage."

May thought about it for a second and then nodded. "Alright. Lets get started then."

* * *

Drew and May were standing at opposite sides of the lake. Masquerain and Beautifly both hovered above the water, bickering. 

"Quit it you two!" May chastised, "We need to focus!"

"May's right," Drew remarked, "The contest is in three hours or so. We need to get at least one technique right."

The two bug pokemon saw how serious their trainers were and became silent.

"Lets start," Drew sighed.

* * *

Three and a half hours later... 

"Hello, everybody!" Lilian announced, "And welcome to the Saffron City Pokemon Contest! This contest is special because this is the only contest that will allow couples to enter together and show their bond and love in their appeals!"

Back in the room where the coordinators were waiting, May gulped at the words Bond, Love, and Appeals. She looked around nervously and found that couples everywhere were kissing and hugging and other coupley stuff. She shuddered a bit.

"Will you take it easy?" Drew calmly said, "If you're all tensed up, then so will your Beautifly. Then it'll be all your fault if we lose." He smirked at her.

May glared at him and shot back, "Well, I'm sorry! But I REALLY feel uncomfortable with being seen and thought of as your girlfriend. Which I'm not."

Drew sighed. "Look, we're just PRETENDING to be a couple so that we can get our ribbons here and get on our way with the other contests."

May pouted and huffed. "Fine," she murmured in defeat.

The contest went with couples showing their love in their appeals, as Lilian said. Most of them were very good and seemed mastered.

Finally, it was Drew and May's turn. As they stepped onto the stage, they heard lots of crying from the girls, and lots of cursing from the guys. They sweatdropped.

"Wait," Lilian said, "Before starting an appeal, you have to share a kiss first." She smiled at them mischievously.

Drew and May both turned brilliant red at what Lilian just said. "K-kiss?" they stuttered. They looked at the crowd and judges, then each other.

"Is something wrong you two?" Lilian asked, "That shouldn't be hard since you're a couple."

Drew flashed her a fake smile and said, "Of course not. We're...just nervous because this will be our first kiss."

May felt like she was going to faint in anxiety.

The crowds and judges all echoed, "Awww... How adorable and romantic!"

Lilian smiled and said, "Well, this will be a sight to see." She looked at the 'couple' expectantly.

Drew turned back to May and his blush deepened as he looked into her wide, blue eyes. "It's okay," he whispered to her, "It's not like this is the first time we kissed." He smirked.

May blushed and nodded. Oh, how she waned to believe and feel that it was all just a big prank. She closed her eyes and stood frozen.

Drew breathed in and slowly leaned down. 'Keep it cool,' he thought to himself, 'Just stay calm. It's just a kiss.' He felt her soft lips touch his and then locked them in place. 'This time...it wasn't an accident.' Unoticeably, he let out a small smile in the kiss.

May gasped inwardly. 'It's not an accident this time!' she thought frantically, 'This time, he's REALLY kissing me! Calm down and just...return it gently.' She softly kissed him back and flushed even redder. 'After all, we were forced to do this. Stupid Lilian and her big mouth.' Her heart skipped several beats when she felt his tongued sweep across her closed lips. 'What is he doing?' She was panicking in her mind.

Drew mentally beat himself. He wasn't able to control his hormones well enough, and now he was begging for May to open her lips. He licked her bottom lip and felt it move a bit. 'Stop it!' he yelled in his head. But his mind was not cooperating with his heart...or his hormones. He just kept on licking. He snapped back into his senses when May accidentally stiffled a soft, quiet moan. He gently broke the kiss and stood up straight, blushing.

May opened her eyes and looked into Drew's green ones. She was really embarrassed now. She just moaned and he heard it. She hoped that no one else did. She looked at Drew apoplogetically. She became even more nervous when he smirked at her.

Everyone gasped and then cheered. Lilian had tears in her eyes. "Such a cute scene," she sniffed. "It seemed like only yesterday that you two were preteens." She then exclaimed, "Begin!"

Drew and May both sent out their bug pokemon.

Beautifly twirled around in sparkles. "Beau-tifly!"

Masquerain hovered next to Beautifly and flapped his glistening orange wings. "Maaaaasss!"

Synchronized, May and Drew both called out, "Silver Wind!"

Both bug pokemon quickly obeyed and used silver wind. But Beautifly felt May's tension and became nervous, its attack crossing with Masquerain's. The two silver winds crossed and then collided at the very top, forming a silver heart in mid-air.

"Beautiful!" the judges awed.

May sweatdropped. "This wasn't part of the plan," she whispered to herself.

"May!" Drew snapped, "Focus! Now is the big finish!" He turned to Masquerain and commanded, "Masquerain stop!"

May also said, "Stop, Beautifly!"

"Now, use bubble beam!" Drew ordered.

Masquerain obeyed and shot bubbles into the air. "Mas-quer-ain!"

"Now use ice beam!" Drew continued.

Masquerain used ice beam and froze the bubbles.

"Our turn!" May cheered, feeling her confidence return. "Quick, Beautifly! Keep those bubbles in the air using Silver wind!"

"Beau!" Beautifly flapped its wings flexibly and kept the frozen bubbles in the air. The 'spheres' then began to spin rapidly and formed a white glow as it rose higher.

"Criss-cross tackle!" Drew and May both cried out simutaneously.

The two bug pokemon both tackled at the white 'ring' and crossed each other, barely missing. The 'ring' glowed brighter and broke into hundreds of crystallic pieces that sparkled as they descended onto the ground.

The audience cheered and the judges gave their compliments. Drew and May both got a perfect score of 30.0. The audience cheered even louder. The two teens bowed and went back to the waiting room.

When the two stepped inside the room, Drew turned around and smirked at May. "I heard you," he said.

May new exactly what he was talking about and blushed furiously. "W-what?" she asked.

"Your seductive moan...?" He rose and eyebrow in suspicion.

May gulped and said, "Hey. You were the one licking my lips and all. Begging to come in." She gave him one of her amused and smug smirks.

Drew blushed a bit and turned around. "Lets never have this talk again."

* * *

**Phew! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! Well, hope you guys liked it.**


	18. The Saffron Contest Continues

I just picked random names for the match-ups.

* * *

After a few more appeals were made, it was finally time for the matchups. The screen blinked three times and paired up: Drake and Anna vs. Paul and Kira/ Drew and May vs. John and Amy. 

Lilian called up the first four couples. When they arrived she then exclaimed, "Start the battle!"

Drake and Anna sent out their Huntail and Gorebyss and Paul and Kira sent out their Absol and Gardevoir.

"Use waterpulse!" Drake and Kira both commanded at the same time as they held hands.

Huntail and Gorebyss both launched their attacks at Absol and Gardevoir.

Paul smirked and said toKira, "I've got this." He then ordered his Absol, "Use razor wind to block out the attacks."

Absol had a glint in one of its eyes and swiftly sliced through the water attacks with a single whip from its 'horn'. "Sol!"

Drake and Anna gasped.

Kira smiled and said, "Thanks, hun." She then turned to her Gardevoir. "Use Psychic on Gorebyss!"

Paul told his Absol, "Use Thunder on Huntail!"

Both of their pokemon launched their attacks.

"Gorebyss, agility!" Anna cried.

Gorebyss quickly dodged the Psychic attack. "Goooorrebyss!"

"Quick, Huntail!" Drake shouted, "Dodge!"

Huntail quickly dodged, but Thunder had a hit on its tail. It winced in pain and swam over to Gorebyss. "Huntail..." it whimpered.

Paul and Kira smirked. "Shadow ball!"

Absol and Gardevoir both launched their dark spheres at the unsuspecting water pokemon, knocking them out.

"And the winners are Paul and Kira with their Absol and Gardevoir combination!" Lilian proclaimed, "What a wonderful battle. And it all finished at 2:05, too! Truly magnificent!"

The audience applauded as the trainers stepped off of the stage.

* * *

It was Drew and May's turn and they both stepped onto the stage and John and Amy did the same thing. 

"Begin!" Lilian exclaimed.

Drew and May sent out Masquerain and Beautifly as John and Amy sent out Volbeat and Illumise.

"Silver wind!" Drew and May called out in unison.

With that, Masquerain both unleashed a double silver wind.

"Dodge it!" John and Amy both commanded.

Volbeat and Illumise both dodged the double silver wind.

"Volbeat, use Quick Attack!" John ordered.

"Use silver wind, Illumise!" Amy squeaked.

Volbeat went in for its quick attack and Illumise used her silver wind with full force. Then, Volbeat crossed with Illumise's silver wind and was knocked out. Illumise flew down to inspect her injured partner.

"Ice beam!" Drew commanded.

Masquerain fired a cold beam at Illumise and knocked her out. "Maaassss!"

May and Beautifly sweatdropped. "We didn't even do anything..." May whimpered to herself.

Lilian sweatdropped as well and said, "Well...it looks like Drew and May win with their Masquerain and Beautifly. Let them hear it!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

The four trainers stepped off of the stage and went to back to the waiting room. They sighed in relief when they heard Lilian say, "Trainers, you have thirty minutes to rest."

* * *

Drew and May were both sitting at the edge of the lake, discussing their next strategies. 

"Okay," Drew started, "Since we'll be facing off against Absol and Gardevoir, Masquerain and Beautifly should have a huge advantage."

May looked at Drew worried and added, "Sure. But those two are fast and strong. Landing direct hits on them will be really hard."

"I agree." Drew smirked. "Don't worry. I have a plan."

"What is it?"

Drew leaned over to May and whispered, "I'll use Ice beam on the ground so that it'll be hard for them to move. Then, we'll both attack."

May thought about it a bit and asked, "But what if they somehow figure out how to use the ice into their own advantage?"

Drew flipped his hair. "That's Plan Two. I have to hit them both with a powerful waterpulse so that when they collapse, they're stuck to the frozen ground. Paralyzed."

May smirked. "Good plan."

* * *

It was finally time for Drew and May's match and their opponents, Paul and Kira, were also ready. 

"Begin!" said Lilian.

Drew and May sent out Masquerain and Meautifly and Paul and Kira sent out Absol and Gardevoir.

Drew slyly smiled at May and then shouted to his Masquerain, "Ice beam on the ground!"

May knew that the plan had already started and held back Absol and Gardevoir. "Silver wind!"

Beautifly quickly flew up and unleashed its attack. "Beau-tifly!"

Paul and Kira quickly said simutaneously, "Dodge and use shadow ball!"

Absol and Gardevoir dodged the silver wind attack and sent two black spheres hurling towards the two bug pokemon.

All of a sudden, two icicle obelisks shot out from the ground and blocked the shadow balls. From behind one of the crytallic towers, Masquerain cheered proudly at his work. "Mmaaaaassss!"

May sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Water pulse!" Drew commanded.

Masquerain launched his water attack at Absol first and knocked it down to the ground. It struggled to get up, but it was stuck to the frozen earth.

"Gardevoir next!" Drew added.

Masquerain shot a water pulse attackat Gardevoir and knocked it down to the ground. It also tried to get up, but was stuck, too.

"Double silver wind!" Drew and May said at the same time.

Masquerain and Beautifly both flapped their wings rapidly and blew powerful silver gusts at Absol and Gardevoir.

Absol and Gardevoir were struck directly and fainted.

"Such beauty!" complimented Lilian, "And with that, Drew and May win with their Masquerain and Beautifly! Congratulations!"

The audience cheered and applauded as Drew and May were presented their Saffron Ribbons.

* * *

Later that day, Drew was out by the lake again. He smiled at the memory of the contest 'kiss'. His smile disappeared when he heard the annoying shrill voice call his name. 

"Drew!" Jena called and hugged him from behind. But then she scowled and pushed him forward, almost knocking him into the lake water. "I saw your little lip-lock performance on the big screen! All of Saffron City saw it! You cheated on me!"

Drew stood up and brushed off the dirt on his clothes. He then glared at Jena and said, "Jena, I'd never cheat on you. Do you know why?"

Jena smiled and whispered, "Why, Drew?"

Drew then rose his tone. "Because we were never together to begin with!"

Jena was shocked at his response. She was expecting, 'Because you're the only one for me' or something. She shouted back, "But we kissed!"

"You forced me to!" Drew spat back.

Jena gritted her teeth and ran away crying, "I hate you, Drew! You are so not my type!"

Right on cue, May emerged from behind a tree and asked, "Don't you think you were a little too hard on her, Drew?"

Drew smirked and flipped his hair. "Not at all. She got on my last nerves so it's technically her fault for getting yelled at."

May looked down at the ground. "Oh."

Drew started walking back towards the city's direction. "C'mon," he said, "We need to rest in order to have enough energy to travel tomorrow."

May smiled and followed him.

* * *

**Sorry for the late updates people. Something's up with my computer and it might take me a while to fix it.**


	19. Cries in the Forest

**My computer's still annoyingly broken! When I try to start a new paragraph, it goes to a different page and then I have to start my chapter over again! Arrgh! It's so annoying!**

* * *

Drew was waiting for May outside the pokemon center and he was in a very bad mood since she was already twenty minutes late. "May!" he called, "C'mon!" 

May ran out of the pokemon center with her hair and clothes in complete disarray. "Coming!" she yelled. She tripped on her foot and headed for the rocky ground. "Ah!" she squeaked as she landed with a thud. She sat up and rubbed her head.

Drew snickered and smirked as he bent down to look at her. "Well," he teased, "You're not only out of style, but out of coordinated movements, too."

May pouted and looked up at him. "I am NOT out of style. And my movements are well coordinated, thank you." She stood up and dusted herself. "And this is all your fault. If you hadn't rushed me, then I'd have dressed up much better and my hair would be much less...frizzy."

Drew stood up straight and flipped his hair. "Whatever. If you're ready, Ms. Clumsy, then lets get going already. We can't waste any time here." He turned around and started walking.

May rolled her eyes and followed him.

* * *

"Where are we going, Drew?" May panted. 

Drew just smirked. "Celadon City. We should reach that place by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" May cried. She groaned.

Drew sighed. "Quit complaining. It's not my fault you woke up at ten and we left at one."

May scowled and hissed, "Just keep walking, know-it-all!"

"Flare!" a cry called out from the bushes. A Flareon jumped out and growled at the two teens.

Drew and May immediately halted in their tracks. "Whoa!" they cried.

"Isn't that a Flareon?" May asked nervously, hiding behind Drew.

Drew nodded and said, "But they're rarely found in the wild."

The wild Flareon prepared to pounce at the two, but then winced in pain and collapsed. "Flare..." it whimpered.

Drew ran to Flareon and looked down at it. It had a deep cut on one of its front legs and it looked like it was badly bruised, too. He thought quickly and took out a potion and then sprayed it on the injury. "Easy..." he whispered.

"Flare!" Flareon shrieked in pain and quickly stood up, its thick, bushy tail whipping Drew. As it attempted to make a getaway, it collapsed and caused itself more injury as it slid through the rocky ground.

May gasped and ran to it, but kept her distance. "Fla-Flareon?" she stuttered, "Are you o-okay?"

Flareon glared at the brunette and hissed. "Ffflllaarre!"

Drew and May both approached it and looked down at the poor thing with sympathy. Drew took a bandage roll out of his sweater pocket and wrapped Flareon's front leg with it. "Is that better?" he asked.

Flareon relaxed a bit and nodded.

May smiled. "That's good," she remarked.

Drew then bent down and picked up Flareon. He grunted a bit at its weight. "You just need to rest," he said, "Then, you should be fine." He looked down at the pokemon in his arms and smiled when he found it asleep.

"Drew," May started, "Lets camp. For Flareon's sake." She pet its soft fur.

Drew nodded and helped May with the sleeping bags and campfire.

* * *

A few minutes later, Flareon slowly awoke and looked around. It panicked and tried to stand up, but it fell back down on the ground. "Flare!" it meowed. 

Drew heard Flareon's voice and glanced at it, smiling. "You're awake," he said, "That's good. That means you'll be alright."

May walked over to Flareon and offered it some pokeblocks. "Here you go," she whispered, "We don't have any pokemon food, but these pokeblocks should serve like them." She smiled assuringly.

Flareon was hesitant at first, but then let out a small smile and ate the brown pokeblocks. After swallowing, its smile became a lot brighter and squealed, "Flare-on!" Its tail wagged uncontrolably as it begged for more.

May giggled and gave it some more of her homemade pokeblocks. "Okay, okay," she soothed, "There's plenty so just ask if you want more. But if you have too much, it could be bad for you."

"Flare!" Flareon cried and ate the delicious pokeblocks.

Drew smirked and flipped his hair. "Surely, May. You couldn't have made that yourself if it was that delicious to Flareon."

May shot him a glare and spat, "For your information, Drew, I did make those pokeblocks myself. Besides, I need to be a good cook if I am to be a good wife in the future." She huffed and turned her back on him mockingly.

Her words echoed in Drew's head. _'If I am to be a good wife in the future...' _His smug expression saddened and he stood up. "I'm going to look for food," he informed.

"Don't mind," said May, "I'm going to do the cooking." She went into the forest to look for some ingredients. "Just wait there and take care of Flareon!"

Drew sighed and sat back down on the ground. He looked up at the darkening skies, then looked back at the warm campfire, its orange pigment reflecting on his pale face.

Flareon sensed Drew's sadness and joined him by the campfire. "Flare?" it asked.

Drew looked at Flareon and asked back, "Hm? Is something wrong, Flareon?"

"Flare. Flare-on!" Meaning: "No. I should beasking YOU that."

Drew looked back at the campfire and replied, "Nothing's wrong."

Flareon gave him a skeptical look. "Flare, Flareon flare?" Meaning: "It's the girl, isn't it?"

Drew blushed a bit, but it was hardly visible because of the orange color on his face. "N-no! It's not May."

Flareon grinned devilishly. "Flare." Meaning: "Riiigghhhttt..." (Sarcasm)

Drew shook his head. "Never mind. Forget that we even had this talk."

* * *

Inside the forest, May stumbled on twigs and fallen branches. "Ouch!" she yelped as she tripped on another twig, "Stupid forest." She had a basket full of berries and was looking for more. But after looking up at the dark skies, she quickly turned back and ran towards the campsite's direction. 

A swift _swoosh _flew by noticeably, yet invisibly. "Rrrr..." a growl echoed dangerously throughout the forest.

May was near the campsite, but then stopped and looked around when the growl reached her ears. "Hello?" she called, "I-is anyone...there?" She held her basket tightly as she shuddered.

"Raaaaarrrggghhh!" a Houndour pack howled in response.

May squeaked and fell on her knees, paralyzed in fear. "Don't hurt me!" she pleaded.

A Houndour jumped out of the bushes and pounced at May. "Rrraaarrrgghgh!"

May's eyes widened and she screamed. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

* * *

Drew and Flareon both turned their gazes at the forest as May's scream echoed throughout the trees. 

Flareon stood up hastily and winced at its pain. "Flare!" it hissed through its gritted canines.

"May!" Drew called.

No response.

He scowled and said to Flareon, "Stay here. I'll go look for her." He then dashed into the dark forest.

Flareon hissed even more viciously at its helplessness. "Flllaarre!"

* * *

**(Being Sarcastic) Oh, dear! Whatever will Drew do to save May? XP**

**I'll update as soon as I can. My computer's still broken and...'wonky'. (I got that from someone.)**


	20. My Shooting Star Wish

Drew ran past the rough-barked trees and stepped on all of the twigs and branches. "May!'" he called, "Where are you?"

"Raaaaaaarrruuuuu!" a howl boomed. It was nearby.

Drew stopped in his tracks and quickly redirected himself to the direction of the howl. "May!"

* * *

"Aaaaahhhh!" May screamed, "Let me go! Aaaaahhh!" 

The Houndoom just kept on dragging her away, its teeth clamped tight on her red shirt. "Rrrrrrggghhh," it growled. It then jumped over a huge fallen tree and met up with the rest of its pack.

"Raaar!" the leader Houndoom barked furiously, "Raaaruuu! Arrggh!" It bared its sharp canine teeth.

Houndour threw May over to Houndoom and howled proudly.

May looked up at Houndoom and shuddered. "Aaaahhh!" she screamed.

The Houndoom shook its head and told Houndour to throw her into the river nearby. The Houndour bowed and dragged May away.

* * *

Drew ran and ran, his heart racing along with his mind. Then, he saw a Houndour run by with a very familiar brunette in its teeth being dragged away. "Hhhhhhheeeellllllppp!" she screamed. 

Drew quickly ran after the two, but panicked and turned pale when he saw where the Hounour stopped. It smirked at him and threw May over the ledge. "Nnooo!" he cried. Millions of things ran through his mind as he ran after May.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" May shrieked and fell into the rushing river with a loud splash. She popped out after a few seconds and coughed. "Drew!" she cried, "Help me! Please!"

Drew plunged into the rushing river and swam expertly after May. Once he reached her, he held her tightly and struggled to swim against the strong current. He grunted and grabbed a rock. "Hang on!" he yelled. With all of his effort, he pulled him and May onto the the rock, but was pulled slightly back into the river.

"Flare!" Flareon screeched and landed on all four paws on the rock Drew held on to. It bent down and took Drew's sleeve with its canines. It then hissed and helped pull him and May out of the river.

Drew and May panted as they struggled to stay put on the rock. It was slippery due to the moss, and bumpy. Flareon looked at them worriedly. "Flare?" it asked.

May looked at Flareon and said, "We're fine, Flareon. Thanks to you. Good job."

Flareon smiled at her answer and purred. "Flare-on!"

Drew finally caught his breath and said, "C'mon. We've gotta get out of here before this rock breaks." He placed a palm on the rock and mumbled, "This river's too strong for it to handle."

"But how?" May asked.

Drew took out his pokeball and sent out his Flygon. "Can you fly us up?" he asked the green dragon.

Flygon nodded and bent down. "Aarrruu!"

"Flareon!" Drew called and held out his arms.

Flareon smiled and hopped into them. "Flare!"

Drew and Flareon were the first to climb onto Flygon and then May. Flygon rose and then flew them back to the safety to their campsite.

* * *

Drew and May both sat by the campfire with towels around their bodies and their clothes hung on a tree branch nearby. Flareon sat between the two and enjoyed absorbing some heat from the flames into its thick coat. 

May smiled down at the little fire-cat and gently pet its head. "Thanks, Flareon," she whispered, "You really saved us back there."

"Flare," Flareon replied and went to sleep.

Drew looked up at the stars, his expression peaceful.

"Is something wrong, Drew?" May asked as she looked at him.

Drew locked gazes with her. In his mind, 'Will we stay together forever?' He then smiled a bit and shook is head. "It's nothing. I'm just tired, that's all. And hungry." He gave her the 'guilty eye' look.

May gasped and blushed in shame. "Oh no! The food! I totally forgot!" She sighed in disappointment. She looked straight ahead of her and a smile lit up on her face. "A pecha berry tree!" she cried, "This rules!" She clutched onto her towel tightly and ran to the tree, picking a few berries and gave some to Drew when she went back.

Drew took a bite out of the pink berry and muttered, "Berries make a good dinner...I guess."

May sweatdropped. "Well at least you have something to eat. So be grateful."

Drew stayed silent and finished his berry.

May finished her berry, too and said, "We'd better get to sleep."

"You go ahead," Drew whispered, "I'm not sleepy yet. I'll go in when I'm ready." He gave her an assuring 'smile-smirk.'

May nodded and entered her sleeping bag, drifting off to sleep in no time.

Drew watched her fall asleep and looked up at the stars again. Then, he saw a shooting star fly by and mentally made a wish. 'I wish I could be with May now and forever.' He shook his head. 'But that's not possible.' His very own thoughts made him frown. "Whatever," he murmured and entered his sleeping bag, trying to sleep.

It was a quiet and peaceful night, only the crackling of the the campfire to break the calm silence.

* * *

Drew slowly stirred in his sleeping bag and sat up. He then looked around and found May playing with Flareon nearby. She was finally in her outdoor clothes. He got out of his sleeping bag and changed into his clothes secretly. 

When he emerged from the trees, he flew back with a pecha berry splattered on his face. "Ugh!" he said in disgust as he removed the berry from his face. He scowled at May and Flareon.

May and Flareon looked at Drew for a minute, and then fell down laughing hysterically.

Drew rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Hahaha," he said sarcastically, "Very funny, you two. Can we just get some breakfast and go? Celadon's close."

May and Flareon calmed down. "We already ate breakfast," May stated, "You just woke up late."

"Flare!" Flareon remarked and smirked at Drew.

Drew just took a berry from the pecha berry tree and said, "Lets go."

The trio packed up. Drew then looked at Flareon and asked, "Hey, Flareon. Wanna come with us?"

Flareon smiled and nodded. "Flare-on!"

May giggled and cheered, "Yeah! We have a new team member!"

Drew smirked and the three then left for Celadon City.


	21. The Bet P1

Drew, May, and Flareon finally arrived at Celadon City, amazed at its size and population. "Wow," May awed as she approached a nearby building.

"Flare!" Flareon exclaimed and ran over to a table full of food. It sniffed the steam and licked its snout at the delicious scent.

"Flareon!" Drew scolded, "That's not yours! Get back here!"

Flareon pouted and walked over to Drew. "Flare..."

May ran over to Drew and said, "C'mon, Drew. Flareon needs to have fun, too you know. Take it easy on the little guy." She looked down at Flareon and cheered, "Lets go have some fun!"

Drew frowned and crossed his arms. "We're here to look for information about the next contest," he grumbled.

"Fun sucker!" May teased. She and Flareon both ran off laughing and giggling.

Drew shook his head. "They're hopeless," he murmured.

"And so are you," May's voice piped.

Drew jumped and turned around, startled. "May? How-"

"I forgot to bring you along," May interrupted. She placed her hands on his back and pushed him forward. "C'mon, Drew. It'll be fun! Besides, you need to lighten up."

"Flare!" Flareon squeaked, wagging its bushy tail.

"See?" May sneered, "Even Flareon agrees with me. Now c'mon. To the hot springs!"

----------------------------------

In the hot springs...

May and Drew sat at opposite sides of the spring. Their sides were seperated with only a huge, yet slippery rock. "How are you doing, Drew?" May asked playfully.

"Just fine," Drew grumbled. Truth was, he didn't even get into the pool yet. He took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Okay, I can do this." He advanced forward, but ended up slipping on the moss and fell into the water with a loud splash. "Ow!"

May heard the splash and laughed. "Drew, are you okay?"

Drew surfaced and kept in a shrill cry when he felt the sudden boiling heat sting his pale body. He bit his lower lip and managed to utter out, "I'm...fine." He leaned against one of the rocks and tried to relax and forget the scorching heat.

May sighed and breathed in the steam. "Isn't this relaxing?" she asked softly.

Drew had finally gotten used to the heat and said, "Hn." He leaned back and savored the refreshing scent of the steam and...cherry blossoms? He gave a confused expression and looked around. "I don't see any cherry trees."

"Hey, Drew!" May called out from the other side, "Did you try their soaps yet?"

"Soaps?"

"Well they're not exactly soaps. They're more like moon stones. They say that if you use one on yourself, you'll know your true scent...or something like that."

Drew now understood where the cherry blossom scent came from. May. He 'swam' over to a nearby rock and saw a green 'soap' on it. He picked it up and ran one through his arm. An aroma mixture of mint and pine filled his senses and he placed the 'soap' back on the rock.

"Nice scent," May teased. She put her 'soap' back on the rock. "But mine is still better."

Drew rolled his eyes. "Can we just leave now? I'm bored to death in here." He got out of the water and wrapped his towel around his waist.

May heard his moist footsteps and snorted, "Be that way." She followed suit.

--------------------------------

Drew, May, and Flareon walked around Celadon City, exploring. Drew saw a tower ride and asked a person, "What is this place?"

"This is the Tower of Demons," the person said, "It's awesome dude! That is, if you're not scared." He ran into the tall, dark building. "Woohoo! This totally rocks!"

Drew raised his green eyes up the tower. He got an evil idea and smirked. Oh, how he loved it when May embraced him. He missed the feeling for too long. "Hey May!" he called and gestured her and Flareon to him.

"What is it Drew?" May asked.

"Flare?" Flareon asked as well.

"Wanna check this tower out?" Drew asked. His smirk widened. "Unless that is... If you're too scared to go, we can always go to the kiddies playground."

May frowned and said proudly, "I can get through that tower no prob!" She crossed her arms.

"Hmhm," Drew laughed.

"Wanna bet?" May challenged.

Drew smirked even more when she fell for his trap. "Alright," he said, "If I win the bet, that you can't make it up and then back down without getting scared or screaming, you have to...hm..." He thought for a moment. "You'll have to do everything I tell you to do for the rest of the day."

"Fine," May snorted, "But if I win the bet, that I can so make it up and back down without getting scared or screaming, then you have to do the things I tell YOU to do for the rest of the day." She scowled at him.

"Deal," the two said at the same time and shook hands.

Flareon looked at Drew and then at May. "Flare," it sighed as it shook its head in disappointment.

------------------------------

**Sorry if I hadn't updated for a long time people. I was working on a Henry/Rika fic and my computer is still jacked up. Plus, I was sorta running out of ideas. But I got some really awesome ones! I left you guys at a cliffy! Haha! XP**

**P.S.- I would NEVER dare to leave this fanfic. It's too interesting. Even for me cuz things just pop into my head unexpectedly.**


	22. The Bet P2

Drew and May both entered the dark tower and met up with a tall man. "Excuse me sir," Drew poiltely asked, "How many floors are there in this tower?"

"Precisely three," the tall man said darkly, "But despite the number, you'll find it quite difficult to find the elevators in each laberynthed room." He smirked. "Not to mention that there are dark creatures that haunt this tower's walls."

Drew saw the man's smirk and smirked at May. "Of course," he said. He started off for the first floor with May following close behind. Flareon was outside because it wasn't interested in spooky stuff.

The first floor was a large living room. The carpet was crimosn red and blood stains were on it. The curtains were old and torn and they lashed around calmly as the cold wind blew threw the cracks of a broken window. Drew calmly walked around as the floors squeaked, and May looked at the old photographs and shuddered as she looked at each 'ancient' picture.

"Scared?" Drew taunted.

May quickly pulled herself together and said, "N-no. Just...fascinated by the the wonderous arts. Yes, they are quite fascinating are they not?" She flashed him a cheesy smile.

Drew sweatdropped. "May, you sound like an inexperienced actress who didn't rehearse her lines very well."

"Whatever. Lets just get this stupid bet over with." She crossed her arms and grudgingly joined him in the laberynth. "Well?"

Drew smirked and started walking. He didn't even flinch when a green ghoul popped out of the wall in front of him. He calmly stared at it and yawned. "This is a dead end," he said coolly.

May was falling behind Drew because she was too scared about the 'demons' that lived in the laberynth. She saw a nearby corner and turned. She almost screamed when a Duskskull came out from behind the walls and flew by. She just held in her scream and sighed as she fell on her knees. "Drew, did you find the elevator yet?" she asked.

No answer.

"Drew?" May called. She nervously stood up and looked for Drew. After a few minutes of searching and confusing turns, she ended up at a dead end. "Uh oh." All of a sudden, a zombie popped out from the ground and wailed in her face. May just clenched her teeth to hold in her shriek and took three steps back.

"Ow!" Drew's voice cried, "Watch it!"

May turned around and apologized, "Oops. Sorry." Then, she saw who it was and a bright smile lit up on her face. "Drew!" She lunged herself at him and embraced him warmly. She let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank goodness,' she thought to herself glumly.

Drew smiled to himself and teased, "I see you've had your fright."

May pulled away from Drew and blushed. "No. I was...just happy to see you. Yeah, that's it."

Drew looked at the brunette supiciously. "Rrriiiggghhht," he said sarcastically. He walked away. "C'mon. I found the elevator already."

"About time," May huffed. She followed him.

In the second floor was a large ball room with no lights on. A chandelier hung on the ceiling loosely and the fire place was empty. It was so eerily cold that May and Drew could see the mists of their breaths.

May shivered and rubbed her arm. "D-Drew," she stuttered, "W-why is it s-s-so cold in h-here?"

"Well," Drew replied, tring to keep his tongue steady, "They say that cold air means that a ghost is within presence." He smirked when he saw May turn a bit blue.

"You're just trying to scare me!" May shouted. She went over to the fire place and looked at the mantle. She saw a small photograph with a camera next to it. She picked up the photograph and looked at curiously. It showed the picture of a little girl with long brown pigtails and in a little blue dress. Though the picture was black and white, May could tell her eyes were bright blue. "Wow. She's beautiful."

"May!" Drew called, "C'mon! I need to win that bet, remember?"

May hastily put the photograph back on the mantle and called back, "I don't think so!" She ran over to him.

The photograph was too far over the edge and fell on the floor. It shattered into pieces and a faint blue mist emerged from it. The mist took the form of the little girl from the photo. "May," it whispered. It then transformed into the shape of May.

Drew patted the walls and May looked at two paths that were separated by a single wall. "I hate this place!" she whined, "It's so confusing!"

Drew smirked and flipped his hair. "I don't think that's the reason." He was taken back when a Banette appeared in front of him and smiled a dark smile. "Reminds me of Harley."

May laughed at his remark. "Sure does," she giggled. Then, she felt a cold wind fly past her and turned around. She found a blue mist that took in shape of her. "D-" She couldn't say his name because the mist had entered her. She gasped and stood still, no longer breathing.

Drew turned to May and asked, "Are you okay?"

May just stood frozen and emotionless. Her blue eyes were now dull grey and her skin a bit more paler than usual. A dark aura surrounded her.

"May?" Drew asked again, worried.

'May' turned around and smirked. "Just fine," she said in a strange voice. Her eyes were glowing red and her clothes seemed to darken in their color. "Shall we go?" she asked.

Drew was suspicious, but decided to follow her with caution. 'This doesn't seem like May' he thought. "May? Why do you sound funny and your eyes red?"

'May' thought quickly and hissed, "I guess I'm coming down with something. No big deal." She expertly turned to many different corners and rooms and found the elevator. "Here we are." She smiled sweetly at Drew.

Drew was even more suspicious. Many questions were in his head. "How did you know exactly where the elevator was?" he asked.

"Call it a hunch."

Drew scowled and entered the elevator with her.

The third floor was a place full of mirrors and light. It was also dusty and a bit messy. 'May' looked around and smiled. "The Reflections Chamber is just as beautiful as I remembered it," she thought out loud.

Drew heard what she said and just decided to let it slide. 'This isn't May.'

'May' started to walk off and she was reflected on all of the mirrors.

Drew's eyes widened when he saw her reflection. It was not an exact replica. Her reflection was a little girl with long pigtails wearing a light blue dress. He was even more shocked when he saw the little girl grow up within just seconds and turn into May, only wearing blue, not red. "Where's May?" he asked sternly, pointing at the brunette ahead of him. "I know you're not her so just drop the stupid act!"

'May' halted in her tracks and turned around. "I'm sorry," she whimpered sadly, "I just wanted to be free again and have friends so I decided to be the doppleganger of your friend. She's safe. But I don't want to leave! I want to be friends with you and other people and pokemon!"

Drew shook his head. "I'm sorry you feel that way. But May also has to live a life. It's not fair for her if you just take over hers and leave her somewhere she isn't happy in."

'May' looked at Drew and then the mirror. Her reflection turned into the real May, the one who wore red and not blue. The real May pleaded with her sapphire eyes. "You're right," 'May' said, "It's not fair." She placed a hand on the mirror and May did the same. "By the way," she said before fading, "My name's Maya." She faded and was replaced by May.

Drew ran over to May and caught her when she fell. He watched her open her eyes after a few seconds and said, "Welcome back."

May sat up and asked, "What happened?"

"You were...um...possessed somehow. But you're fine now."

May was shocked to hear what Drew said and looked into the mirror beside her. She saw herself, but she was wearing blue. She screamed. "Why is my reflection blue if I'm wearing red?"

Drew smirked. "I win."

May realized her mistake and turned red. "Nnnoooo!" she cried and glared at her giggling reflection.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow because right now, you have to do everything I tell you to do for the rest of the day."

May gritted her teeth and huffed. "Fine!"

Drew cleared his throat and said, "First order, follow me out of the tower." He smirked at her again and flipped his hair as he walked away.

May felt like crying in her misery. "This is going to be a long day," she murmured as she followed Drew to the elevators.

----------------------------------------

**I hope this chapter was okay. Please tell me what you think people!**


	23. Apology Acceptance

"Drew, I'm gonna kill you!" May declared. She was carrying bags filled with stuff Drew just bought from the Celadon Dept. Store.

Drew waddled a finger at her. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," he scolded playfully, "May, I won the bet fair and square. In return, you MUST keep your promise." He smirked and flipped his hair. "Now, if you don't mind. I need to buy more things."

May sweatdropped. "This must be just one bad nightmare." She heaved a sigh and sat on a chair, laying the bags down on the ground in the process. "I need to rest."

After half an hour, Drew came out from the Drug Store. "I'm done," he stated, exiting the store. "Time to go. But we have to use the stairs." He smirked at her again.

May looked up at him with tearful eyes and a puppy pout on her lips. "Why are you so cruel?" she asked. She stood up and followed him to the stairs.

"Because I doubt that I'll have another opportunity like this again," Drew answered flatly.

The two arrived outside with May panting. "I'm so tried!" she whined and fell on her knees. "Can we go to the hotel now? And stay there?"

Drew laughed. "No," he said bluntly. He checked his watch and said, "It's already six o'clock. Just six more hours until you're no longer my humble servant." He walked towards the water fountain and took a seat.

May followed him and sat at the opposite side. "I am not you servant!" she growled, "I'm just doing everything you're telling me to do because I'm a girl of my word." She huffed and dropped her bags.

"Dus-tox!" a Dustox cried and headed straight for May.

May stood up to run away, but ended up getting tackled by the pokemon and fell into the water.

"Dustox!" a little girl with red hair and in a little yellow dress came running towards the Dustox. "Dustox, stop! You're hurting people again!"

The Dustox turned around and obeyed its trainer. "Tox!"

Drew ran over to where May fell and saw her head pop out of the water. "May," he asked, "Are you alright?"

May just looked around and then glared at the Dustox hovering above her. "Yeah," she spat, "No thanks to that Dustox! Now I'm soaking wet!" She stepped out of the fountain and squeezed the water out of her clothes. "This HAS to be the worst day ever!"

"I am so sorry!" the little girl cried. She returned her Dustox to its pokeball. "My Dustox is out of control. Are you okay, miss?"

May took off her bandanda and waved it dry. "Yeah," she replied grumpily. She picked up the bags she left on the floor and stomped off to the hotel. "I just need to dry up!"

"I really am sorry," the little girl said, looking up at Drew.

"Don't mind her," Drew soothed, "She's just cranky today, that's all." He ran after May. "May!"

----------------------------------------

May entered the hotel and dropped the bags on the floor. "Ugh!" she grunted in disgust and looked around. "Just great. Drew and I are in the same room! Apparently, this day can't get any worse, can it?" She took out a yellow shirt and pink shorts out of one of the bags and went to the bathroom.

"May!" Drew called as he ran into their room. "Whhaa!" He tripped on the bags and fell on the floor with a big thud. He got on his knees and rubbed his head.

May came out of the bathroom wearing the clothes she took out of the bag. In her hands were her soaked clothes. "Hey Drew," she murmured.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked as he stood up.

"Yeah." She put on her socks and then sneakers. "So, what more do you want me to do?"

Drew thought for a moment. "Mmmm... Have dinner with me. Only thing is, we split the budget half in half. You pay half I pay half."

May rolled her eyes. "Fine."

------------------------------------

Drew took May to a fancy restaurant that served meals that were usually more than enough for the customers to eat. "Like it?" Drew asked. He smirked.

May's eyes widened a tad. "This is going to be one expensive half-fee," she mumbled.

"That's the point," Drew laughed and went over to the counter to ask where his reservation was. The man lead the them over to a table fit for two and left after they sat down. Drew picked up the menu in front of him and read down the list of foods.

May nervously picked up her menu and read down it as well. "These are really expensive," she whimpered. She just took one glance at the Chow Mein and quickly closed the menu. "I'm done."

Drew smirked at her and flipped his hair. "I don't think so. I know you eat more than just one food. My next order to you is to eat at least two plates of food."

"I'm...on a diet...?" May said uncertainly.

Drew rose an eyebrow dangerously. "May..."

May gulped and opened her menu again. "Chow Mein and... Oh!" Her eyes widened and Drew could see them sparkling.

"What is it...May?" He couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"Oh...nothing." She simply looked over the name and closed her menu. "There. My second plate is chosen. Happy?"

"Quite."

A few minutes later, a waiter came to their table and asked in a French accent, "Are you two ready to order?"

Drew rose his index finger at the man and stated smugly, "Yes. I'll have the french fries and chocolate shake, please."

The waiter seemed bothered by Drew's rude tone, but nodded and wrote down the ordered food. "And your lovely young girlfriend?" he asked, looking at May.

May's eyes widened a tad and she blushed. "I...I'm not his...girlfriend," she stuttered. "I'll have the french fries also and a large bowl of chiken soup, please." She smiled sweetly.

The waiter smiled in return and wrote down her order. "Alright. You two have a good wait." He turned around and left with the menues.

"I thought you wanted Chow Mein," Drew said suspiciously. He smirked and flipped his hair.

"I didn't know there were french fries," May grumbled. She then shot a stern glare at him. "Why were you so rude to the waiter?" She crossed her arms.

Drew chuckled slyly. "Why, May. What-ever are you speaking of?"

May was now red with fury. "Forget it! You'll just cause more trouble for me!" She huffed and glanced away from him. "I'm not talking to you until you apologize, Drew."

Two waiters arrived and gave the teens their food and left. "Well," Drew mumbled, "You might as well be deaf because I'm not going to apologize for anything that I didn't even do." He smirked and dipped one of his french fries in the chocolate shake.

May held back a disgusted scream and looked away. "Eww.."

Drew ate the chocolate-dipped french fry and asked, "Are you talking to me?"

"No!" May said hastily. She gasped and covered her mouth, as if she had just said something forbidden.

"Now you are," said Drew, eating another chocolate-dipped french fry. "You're not very smart, are you?" He just loved to tease her.

May turned red and shot back, "Yes I am. Just not around you." She blinked. "Wow. That came out wrong."

Drew chuckled. "Hehe. If I didn't know better, I'd say you like me." He smirked a very devilish smirk.

"Of course I like you!" May hissed, "You're my friend!"

Drew had really high hopes, and hearing her say that made him pale. Nevertheless, he just stood up and placed the cash on the table. "Right. Time to go." He placed his hands in his pockets and headed for the exit.

May huffed and stood up. "Thank you. I wasn't even hungry anyway." She placed her half on the table and followed Drew.

----------------------------------------------

Drew and May both entered the hotel grumpily. The whole walk was silent, and neither one was in the mood to talk yet.

Drew looked at the time. "Whoa. It's already 11:58. Who knew we'd be gone that long?"

"I did," May angrily replied, "You're such an idiot! What were you thinking walking all the way here? It took hours, and my feet hurt!" She turned her back on him.

Drew looked at May for a bit and then blurted out accidentally, "Kiss me."

May flushed at what she just heard and turned around. "W-what did you say?"

Drew's eyes widened at his own words, but he just lied, "I wanna apologize by giving you a quick peck." He just smirked and flipped his hair.

May shook her head. "No way!"

"I told you to kiss me, May. You have to do what I tell you to do for only one more minute."

May hesitated, but looked up and gave Drew a quick peck anyway. Of course, it would've been a quick peck if she actually pulled away, or if he pulled away for that matter. The two stood there, eyes closed and bodies frozen...lips locked.

Drew opened his eyes to look at the clock, wishing for more time. 5...4...3...2...1. He sighed and pulled away, looking down at a very red May. He smiled. "Am I forgiven?"

May shrugged and pretended like nothing happened. "Yeah."

The two teens slept well that night, both had their fingers on their lips.

-----------------------------------------------

**I am sssoooo sorry for updating late again! I was playing with my new KH2 game and I became addicted! XP**

**Forgive me!**


	24. Sayonara

"Wake up, dweeb," Drew groaned in May's ear. She didn't stir. He frowned and took a pillow; he then hit her on the head with it. "I said wake up."

May, startled, quickly woke up with a yelp. She rubbed her sore head and glared the green-haired lad face-flat beside her. "Drew!" she hoarsely whined, "Why'd you have to wake me up with a pillow?! I'm still sleepy." She got on her knees and rubbed her sleep away, yawning. She glanced at the clock and asked, "Why did you wake up so early, Drew?" No reply. "Drew?" She looked down and found that he had fallen asleep.

"Mmm...so sleepy. Must train. Masquerain...," he mumbled.

May giggled and got an idea. She slowly reached under his shirt and tickled the side of his stomach. "He's sure to wake up now."

Drew jumped and accidentally hit his head on the wall behind him. "Ow," he moaned and rubbed his head, "May, what'd you do THAT for?"

"You fell asleep," May huffed, "Tsk. Tsk." She stood up and looked at him._ I wonder if he remembers what happened last night_... "Uh...Drew? About last night..."

"What about it?"

"Do you...um...remember it?"

"Of course I do," Drew said bitterly, "It was nothing special. After all, it WAS just a stupid bet." He stood up and went to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

May stood at her spot, a bit shaken and hurt. _Did I...do something wrong? _She looked down at her feet sadly. "I wonder what his problem is..."

Inside the bathroom, Drew pondered over last night's kiss and scowled. _It was all a bet...nothing special. _He stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

* * *

"Ohhh-oh," May sang to herself as she and Drew walked up a hill, "Yeah-yeah, yeah, Oh... You know, everything that I'm afraid of. You do everything I wish I did. Everybody wants you. Everybody loves you. Ooh... I've got a crush on you!" She giggled and put on a very optomistic smile. 

Drew didn't even look at her when he asked, "What's with you?" He noticed that they reached a fork in the road and scowled.

"I'm just so psyched!" May cheered, "The contest hall is only a few more minutes away and I KNOW I'm going to win it!" She looked up at the sky, her optomistic smile turning confident. "I just know it. It's in the air." As if on cue, cherry petals blew around her. She flailed her arms about wildly. "Drew, help me! Please!"

Drew simply turned around and looked at her calmly. She was in a vortex of cherry petals and seemed like she was going to die or something. "Roselia, stop it," he grumbled.

"Rosssee!" Roselia stopped its petal dance attack and landed on the ground gracefully. It saw May looking at it and bowed politely. "Ros-eh."

May found the petals clearing and was baffled when she found out that it was Drew who did that to her. "Drew, why did you do that?"

"Look, May, I don't think this is going to work out." He glared at her icily.

May shivered and took a step back cautiously. "W-what do you mean?" she uttered, "Did I do something wrong?" She didn't hear the teen reply and sniffed, holding back tears. "Drew..?"

"I just think we have to go our seperate ways," Drew blurted out, a hint of pain in his voice, "We're just...not made for one another, y'know? We have two completely different paths."

As Drew said those words, May felt several negative emotions flood through her. She was confused, angry, sad, upset... She just didn't know what was going on between them. _He was okay this morning...what happened? Why did he go and do this? Is this some kind of nightmare? _Tears fell from her eyes and her lips quivered. This whole thing was just to awful to be false. "But...I-I don't understand."

Drew didn't want to show it, but his heart was breaking and tears were coming for his eyes. "I just... I just can't go on like this! I have a path different from yours and a destiny to go with it! I'm sorry, May but I have to leave you by yourself. From now on, you're on your own." _I'm sorry, May. I just can't bear to travel with you because I... I love you so much that I wanna cry. _He approached her and softened his expression a bit.

"Drew..." May managed to whimper out. Tears were still running down her face and her shoulders were quivering along with her lips._ I guess...if this is how he wants it, then..._ She wiped away her tears and put on a fake smile. "I understand. I guess I'll see you in the Grand Festival then, huh?"

Drew understood that she was just faking her sudden happy-confident attitude and did it himself. "Yeah," he agreed, "Until then." He took out a rose and gave it to her. "Goobye, May."

"Goodbye, Drew." The two shook hands and locked gazes with each other. Both were unaware that they harbored feelings for each other, but felt the deep connection.

Drew was the first to let go and took the left road. _Someday, we'll be able to embrace this distance. _A small tear trickled down his face and Roselia noticed it, but just kept silent...aware of the situation.

May watched Drew walk away and finally sent out her Beautifly. She gave it a small card and it flew towards Drew, dropping it in his welcoming hands. She smiled and returned her bug pokemon into its pokeball. _He had better read it, because it's the truth._

Drew opened the card and read, "**_Day and Night pass by us like the ever-changing wind. Fast and unoticeable. We will meet again someday and that's a promise. But when we do, we might not recognize each other. Be aware of that. -May_**." He smiled and folded the card. _I think she was expecting this._ He placed the card in his pocket and continued walking down the road.

May knew that he just read her card and smiled genuinely. "I WILL see him again someday," she bowed and took off at the right road._ Goodbye...for now. _

_

* * *

_

**Haha. Bet none of you expected that. The surprise? There's going to be a sequel! It took me a long time to think this up, but I did it.**

**Please review. Arigatou. :)**


End file.
